D'émeraude et d'acier
by DeltaCheshire
Summary: Deux destins qui se croisent. Deux histoires qui s'entremêlent. Une relation née des ténèbres qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans elles. Deux personnes qui se rapprochent dans la douleur et le chaos. Deux âmes que tout oppose et qui pourtant sont indissociables. Deux êtres qui sont fait pour être ensemble, sauront toujours se retrouver.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul me revienne Jesse et l'intrigue.

* * *

Un coup de poignard. En plein cœur. La jeune femme sentie son palpitant exploser au contact de la lame métaphorique, glacé et mal aiguisé. Un enchainement de mot sans logique se bouscule dans sa tête. "Nouvelle, facile, parents, ténèbres". La logique était pourtant bien présente, mais elle se refusa à son esprit. La douleur inonda son poitrail, l'empêchant de respirer, essayant de l'étouffer. Elle senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et, arrêtant de se battre, elle se laissa glisser dans les abysses matérialisé par son esprit.

* * *

La voie 9¾ était bondé et les gens s'y bousculaient. Le Poudlard Express entra en gare et les élèves et futurs élèves commencèrent à y prendre place. Une jeune femme écrasa son mégot sous l'épaisse semelle de sa ranger délassé. Sa dernière cigarette avant un long moment. Elle entra dans le train et choisit un compartiment vide. Elle mit sa valise dans le porte bagage au-dessus d'elle grâce à un Wingardium Léviosa. Un chaton se tenait sur son épaule, il sauta sur la table en face d'elle et se retourna pour la fixer de ses yeux ambré, un air de reproche dans le regard.

Je sais Wink, tu n'aimes pas les trains. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de prendre l'animal dans ses bras. Mais ce ne sera pas si long et tu sais que c'est pour une bonne raison.

Elle caressa l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin rassuré, et ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle revit le visage de ses parents, la cour de la maison, le lac magique bordé de boulots, scintillant de poissons doré. Le soleil laissant apparaitre des reflets violet dans les cheveux de sa mère. Elle sourit et céda au sommeil. Son souvenir fit place au rêve. Jesse était seule, le ciel était devenu noir, et des rafales de vent se firent sentir dans ses cheveux, la poussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde presque l'équilibre. L'eau, ternie par l'orage, laissait apparaitre des poissons mort flottant à la surface. Terrorisé, la jeune femme chercha ses parents du regard, elle pivota vers la maison, et se glaça d'effroi. Elle aperçut la porte, ouverte, battant au vent. Elle se mit à courir, manqua de trébucher, et s'arrêtât à l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court. Elle inspira, terrifié, et franchis le seuil tant redouté.

Jesse fut réveillée par un arrêt assez brutal du train, qui lui signifia qu'il était arrivé en gare. Elle se sentit prise dans l'univers de son cauchemar, quand Wink sauta en avant le poil hérissé et ses petites canines sortis, ce qui la fit presque rire, et lui permit de penser à autre chose. Elle attrapa la boule de poil et la posa sur son épaule.

La demoiselle enfila rapidement se robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements et sortie du train. Elle chercha du regard la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. "Je vous enverrais ma directrice adjointe pour vous guider à la salle des banquets, il serait inutile pour vous d'être parmi les premières années." Se rappela-t-elle. « Bien sûre, la Directrice adjointe, mis à part le fait qu'il s'agit probablement d'une femme, je ne suis guère plus avancé » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme resta sur le quai un peu perdu, quand quelqu'un l'interpela.

\- Miss Lewis je suppose ?

\- C'est moi, enchanté Mme McGonagall. Répondit-elle en se retournant.

\- Moi de même, veuillez me suivre, nous sommes pressées, il ne faudrait pas nous mettre en retard. Nous allons rejoindre les nouveaux élèves devant la porte de la salle des banquets, là vous me suivrez et l'on vous attribuera une maison, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions ce soir, ne vous en faites pas.

Jesse fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et suivit la directrice adjointe jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Elles montèrent dans une calèche tirée par deux Sombrals. Elle se plaisait déjà ici, elle adorait le cadre montagneux et trouvait le château aux nombreuses tours absolument magnifique, elle avait hâte de le visiter. L'arrivé fut rapide, et elles entrèrent dans le château.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent près d'une grande porte, où était attroupée une meute d'enfant. Mme McGonagall leur parla un instant, puis ouvrit la marche en direction de la porte. Jesse pris une grande inspiration, et franchit le seuil tant attendu.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle à Poudlard

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul me revienne Jesse et l'intrigue.

* * *

Une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard, une année pleine de rencontres, de magies mais aussi de dangers. Peut-être que des amitiés nouvelles fleuriront qui sait ? Il vous faudra rester fort en ces temps troublés. Et surtout, n'oubliez jamais qui sont vos véritable amis. Gardez les près de vous, si nous restons uni et solidaire nous vaincrons ce mal qui nous guette.

Dumbledore termina son discourt et invita les nouveaux élèves qui attendaient avec impatience et appréhension de savoir dans quelle maison il serait envoyé, à s'approcher. Habituellement, quand les autres élèves n'avaient aucuns parents ou amis parmi les premières années ils ne prêtaient pas grandes attentions à la scène et se contentait d'applaudir quand ils entendaient le nom de leur maison. Mais cette année, parmi les nouveaux élèves se trouvait une jeune fille. Non pas qu'il n'y est aucune fille mais celle-ci devait être âgée de seize ou dix-sept et chacun se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici et dans qu'elle maison elle serait envoyée.

« Jesse Lewis »

Elle s'avança, d'un pas un peu hésitant mais la tête haute vers les professeurs, presque toute la salle se tut et la suivit des yeux. Elle était brune, avait un joli carré plongeant et de grands yeux verts. Elle de taille moyenne, et malgré la robe de sorcier, on pouvait voir qu'elle portait une paire de rangers mal lacées. Un chaton était assis fièrement sur son épaule. Elle s'assied et on lui posa le choipeau sur la tête.

Le choipeau eu une courte et inaudible conversation avec la jeune femme. Finalement le verdict tomba:

" Gryffondor !" fit le chapeau de sa voix grinçante.

La nouvelle se leva, doucement, s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors, en tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard d'un garçon très blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu métallique à la table du fond. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Perplexe, elle continua le chemin vers sa nouvelle table. Elle ne savait pas trop où s'assoir quand elle vit une jolie fille lui faire signe. Elle s'assied donc entre elle est une fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Hermione Granger, enchanté de te rencontrer Jesse, et bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison !

\- Merci, Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Et vous êtes ? Répondit timidement la nouvelle.

-Moi c'est Ginny Weasley et lui c'est mon frère Ron. Répondit la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer!

\- Dis-nous, fit Hermione, d'où viens-tu ?

\- De l'école beau-bâton. Répondit Jesse vaguement.

\- Et tu ne te plaisais pas là-bas ? Enfin je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait changer d'école à dire vrai, lança-t-elle d'un air songeur.

-Pas vraiment, tu sais être constamment bridé et devoir être une allégorie même de la délicatesse c'est vite épuisant. Et on ne peut pas dire que je sois un exemple de docilité et de douceur, admit-elle en riant doucement. J'ai toujours voulut intégrer Poudlard, ce qui fut un sujet de conflit récurant avec ma mère. Et Dumbledore a compris ma peine et m'a laissé intégrer l'école. Et je suis ravie d'être ici! J'ai tellement de chose à découvrir ! Répondit-elle en regardant la salle autour d'elle. Dis-moi d'ailleurs, tu pourras m'expliquer les différences entre les maisons ?

\- Bien sûr avec plaisir ! Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je t'explique rapidement, nous sommes envoyés à Gryffondor pour notre courage, notre bravoure, notre audace, notre hardiesse et notre force. Nos couleurs sont le rouge et le jaune, et notre emblème le lion. Pour Poufsouffle leurs caractéristiques sont : le dévouement, un travail acharné, la patience, le fair-play et la gentillesse, leurs couleurs sont le jaune et le noir et leur emblème le blaireau. Pour Serdaigle : la créativité, l'érudition et le discernement. Leurs couleurs sont le bronze et le bleu et leur emblème l'aigle. Et enfin à Serpentard la ruse, l'ambition, les qualités de dirigeant, la détermination, l'intelligence et l'instinct de préservation. Leurs couleurs sont le vert et l'argenté et leur emblème un serpent.

\- Je vois… répondit Jesse qui très honnêtement avait eu du mal à ingérer la quantité d'information que lui avait lancé Hermione. Donc la table des Serpentards c'est celle d'en face… Vous connaissait le garçon blond platine là-bas ? Lança-t-elle au hasard.

Hermione se retourna pour confirmer l'hypothèse qu'elle s'était fait, et déclara, étonnée:

\- Drago Malfoy ? Il t'a déjà causé des ennuis ? S'inquiétât elle.

-Ah, non pas vraiment c'est juste que je lui ai souri et qu'il n'a eu aucune réaction, répondit elle encore un peu perplexe.

Au moment où Hermione allait prendre la parole pour lui exposer les centaines de raisons pour lesquelles il valait mieux se faire enlever et dévorer vivant par une manticor plutôt que de s'approcher de lui, un jeune homme pris place à côtés de Ron.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, où est ce que tu… La jeune femme se stoppa net quand elle vit le visage de son ami.

\- Mais qui t'as fait ça ! reprit Ron.

\- A votre avis. Répondit Harry en lançant un regard haineux vers la table des Serpentards.

\- Quel salaud ! S'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça ! Pesta Ron.

Jesse ne se sentais pas à sa place et relativement idiote parmi leur bande, et surtout dans ce genre de conversation. Elle était gênée d'être là à cette instant et se senti bête de ne rien comprendre. Elle n'aima pas cette situation, d'autant plus qu'un léger silence c'était installé depuis qu'Harry avait fait comprendre à Ron qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça. La jeune femme se décida à prendre la parole :

Bonjour, dit-elle maladroitement, Je m'appelle Jesse, je suis nouvelle ici, je viens de BeauBaton… Enchantée de te rencontrer, malgré ce… désagrément…

Enchanté moi aussi, répondit simplement l'intéressé qui n'avait pas envie de parler.

Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je te demande s'il t'a causé des ennuis ? Dit Hermione en se tournant vers Jesse. Reste éloigné de lui, c'est un conseil. Tu vois ce qu'il a fait ? Il est dangereux. De plus il est arrogant, orgueilleux, mauvais, prétentieux, lâche…

En plus, la coupa Ginny, Il n'a de cesse de rabaisser les autres. Il se pense supérieur.

Et c'est un m…Commença Harry.

Harry! Intervint Ron en le réprimant du regard pour éviter qu'il n'en dise trop.

Je comprends maintenant ne t'en fais pas. Fit Jesse, toujours sous le choc du visage bien amoché d'Harry. Je préfère éviter ce genre de personne en effet. Conclut la jeune femme.

* * *

Dumbledore était en train de finir son discourt, Drago n'y avait pas prêté attention, pas plus qu'aux nouveaux élèves, bien que les mots danger, solidaire, amour et haine avaient piqué son attention. Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais remarqua tout de même un changement d'ambiance étrange, il leva le nez de la table et vis l'objet de tous les regards : Une fille, qui devait avoir son âge. Il la regarda s'avancer vers les professeurs. Puis il retourna a ses sombres pensées. Il fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par une tape sur l'épaule.

Quoi ?! Tonna-t-il sur la défensive.

La nouvelle. répondit Zabini d'un air neutre, habitué à la mauvaise humeur constante de Drago.

De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il agacé.

La nouvelle, elle vient de te faire un sourire. T'as pas vu ? Demanda son ami.

Et tu crois que je te demanderais de quoi tu parles si j'avais vu ? Répondit Drago irrité à présent.

Ça va, calme toi, je disais ça pour toi. Conclut Zabini en se détournant de lui.

Drago se demanda ce que cette stupide Gryffondor pouvait bien lui vouloir. La fin du repas arriva et tout le monde se leva. Il regarda la nouvelle avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance. Celle-ci ne sourit pas cette fois, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion elle détourna le regard et suivi Hermione. Il resta un instant dans l'incompréhension et se demanda si Zabini n'avait pas affabulé. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et étant préfet, il rejoignit les Serpentards en première année pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

Jesse ne voulant pas faire la visite avec les premières années, alors Hermione lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'école. Notamment les escaliers qui veulent vous perdre dans les limbes du château ou l'arbre qui veut votre mort. Elle lui montra la salle commune, cachée derrière le tableau d'une dame ayant un corps aussi fort que son caractère. Montant dans les dortoirs Hermione lui proposa de partager la même chambre qu'elle. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir. Elles parlèrent un peu puis sa nouvelle céda à la fatigue. Jesse quant à elle resta un long moment allongé sans trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul me revienne Jesse et l'intrigue.

* * *

Drago se réveilla péniblement, la lumière du soleil, filtré par les eaux vitreuses du lacs noir se reflétait dans sa chambre. Il se leva et monta en titubant vers la salle de bain. Rongé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant le milieu de la nuit et était resté allongé sur son lit à broyer du noir. Après sa douche, il choisit des vêtements, un pantalon simple et une chemise blanche arborant la cravate des Serpentards, histoire de dire qu'il portait l'uniforme.

Il s'assied pour mettre ses chaussures et finit par s'allonger sur son lit. Comment allait-il faire…Il ferma les yeux, un instant. Voldemort l'appela et le pris dans son étreinte glacé. Il lui chuchota quelques mots de sa voix douce et mortelle. Drago se dégagea et hésita avant de faire un signe de tête. L'expression du seigneur des ténèbres devint sévère, il sorti sa baguette et regarda Drago avec des yeux cruel. «Doloris » asséna-t-il. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, et ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur qui brisa le silence de la pièce.

Tombant sur le côté il gémit et ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre. Il se recroquevilla et se tordit dans un déchirement de souffrance. Voldemort leva sa baguette et d'un coup de pied le fit basculer sur le dos. Les hurlements de Drago s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge pour se terminer en sanglot. Il tenta de se redresser. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la souffrance, il le regarda. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui rendit un regard glacial et vide de toutes émotions, il leva de nouveau sa baguette. Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné et la respiration haletante, il s'assied et mit la tête dans ses mains.

Ce cauchemar devenait de plus en plus récurant, et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus .Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon au teint terne, aux cernes prononcés et aux regards assombris. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi plus d'une demi-heure, et que s'il ne descendait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait pas petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Hermione entra de nouveau dans la chambre et vit que les rideaux du lit n'étaient toujours pas ouverts et que Jesse dormait encore.

-Tu dors encore ? S'étonna Hermione en ouvrant le rideau.

\- Quoi… Ralla Jesse en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête pour se protéger des rayons du soleil

\- Je t'avais pourtant réveillée il y a une heure, tu vas être en retard pour ta première journée! Bon ce n'est pas grave, heureusement que je suis venu vérifier ! Lève-toi maintenant sinon tu ne déjeuneras pas avant le cours de botanique!

Jesse regarda Hermione avec incompréhension, les yeux encore embrumé. Il fallait dire que la tornade de mot que venait de créer Hermione l'avait quelque peu sonné. Devant son air crédule Hermione rit doucement et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle l'aida à choisir ses vêtements : une jupe noir plissé, et une chemise blanche. L'uniforme de base pour une fille ici. Jesse mit une cravate avec son blason.

Hermione l'accompagnât jusqu'à la Grande Salle et lui dit qu'elle viendrait la chercher pour le cours de botanique.

Regardant sa nouvelle amie repartir, elle entra dans la dite salle, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure. Elle s'assied à une table au hasard et pris un bol de thé parmi d'autre, elle choisit un Oolong ravit de voir qu'il y avait aussi du thé Moldu. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle redressa la tête au son de la porte principal, elle pensa d'abord voir Hermione entrer, mais fut étonné d'apercevoir le fameux Drago Malfoy. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, et Jesse ne détourna pas les yeux car elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à la Gryffondor, avec son air de strangulot. Assena Drago d'un ton sec et empreint de méprit.

\- Jesse fut d'abord surprise d'une telle impolitesse, puis répliqua :

\- Et il a quoi, le Serpentard, avec sa tête de goule mal réveillé.

Drago avait déjà dépassé la jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à une réplique de la part celle-ci. Il se retourna l'air mauvais prés à une nouvelle attaque. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaitre Hermione, qui fut surprise de voir Jesse en train de se lever de table d'un air mauvais et Drago s'apprêtant à parler. Ce dernier eut un rictus de mépris, et déclara:

\- Tiens, voilà la sang-de-bourbe. On dirait que l'elfe de maison a retrouvé son maitre. Cours vite il ne faudrait pas que les deux pauvre petite Gryffondor soit en retard, perdre encore des points vous ferait arriver après Poufsouffle, ce qui serait vraiment pathétique. Du moins si vous pouvez l'être encore plus qu'à présent.

Jesse fulminait, elle se dirigeât vers cet espèce de Doxy pour lui dire le fond de sa pensé quand Hermione l'attrapa par le bras, son regard lui disait de laisser tomber. A regret elle la suivit en dehors de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard assassin au Serpentard.

* * *

Drago n'en revenait pas de s'être encore endormit. S'il ne réglait pas son problème de sommeil il n'allait jamais passer l'année. Et encore moins accomplir sa mission. Le jeune homme remontait des donjons d'un pas nonchalant, il se sentait faible, fatigué, à bout de force et vraiment mal en point. Quand il arriva à la porte de la Grande salle, il la poussa en espérant que personne ne puisse le voir dans cet état. Le jeune homme entra, et en relevant la tête vit la nouvelle qui le dévisageait.

Il détestât cette sensation, se sentir observé, et encore plus aujourd'hui. Alors il attaqua. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette peste lui réponde. Si la sang de bourbe n'était pas arrivé il l'aurait remise à sa place. Enfin, il était seul à présent, il s'assied à une table, mais ne mangea pas, il n'avait même pas faim, il regarda l'heure et se leva dans un soupir en direction de son cours de botanique. Celui-ci passa lentement, car il n'aimait pas du tout cette matière. En revanche le cours de potion se passa mieux pour lui, il y excellait.

Quand il se leva pour aller chercher l'Armoise qui lui manquait pour sa recette, il vit la peste, en train de massacrer la recette de la potion. Elle n'avait pas dû mettre les ingrédients dans le bon ordre vu la couleur que prenait le liquide dans son chaudron. Il eut un rire méprisant « d'une nullité affligeante », lui lança-t-il, ce qui lui attira un regard haineux de la jeune femme. Il rit encore plus, devant les pathétiques efforts qu'elle déployait pour être désagréable. Drago retourna s'assoir et finit de sa potion avec brio, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la nouvelle comme il l'espérait.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, Jesse suivi Hermione dans les couloirs de l'école, et toutes deux sortirent pour accéder à la serre où avait lieu les cours de Botanique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as laissé lui dire deux mots à celui-là ?! Scanda Jesse.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la furie:

\- Croit moi, je le côtoie depuis trop longtemps pour savoir quel genre de Bandimon il est. Ne t'approche pas de lui, et n'entre surtout pas en conflit avec. Il sera te faire payer d'avoir mis en cause son égo surdimensionné. Sur ce suis moi, avant qu'on soit vraiment en retard et qu'on donne raison à cet idiot.

Jesse suivit Hermione à contre cœur car il était hors de question qu'elle plie le dos devant ce petit bourge de bas étage.

La journée passa rapidement, même si le cours de potion c'était très mal passé, elle apprit des choses passionnantes sur les ancolies communes et les Hyoscyamus Niger en botanique. Au déjeuné elle suivit les conseils d'Hermione et évita soigneusement le regard du Serpentard. Les deux derniers cours de la journée se passèrent aussi bien, le dernier étant l'option d'étude des Moldus qu'elle avait judicieusement choisit, étant elle-même une sang-mêlé.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent à 18h ce jour-là, il leur restait encore une heure avant le repas du soir, Hermione fit donc visiter les jardins intérieurs à Jesse, et elles s'assirent sur un banc à l'abri d'un arbre. Pendant un moment, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent léger dans l'arbre, puis, Hermione pris la parole:

\- Tu dis que tu es Irlandaise, mais BeauBaton se trouve en France n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis né en Irlande comme mon père, ma mère en France, je suis bilingue. Ma mère voulait absolument que j'intègre BeauBaton mais comme je te l'ai dit hier j'ai toujours voulu être ici. Répondit Jesse de sa voix douce.

\- Et pourquoi changer d'école maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

Jesse hésita, son sourire disparu pendant un lapse de temps à peine décelable, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- Ma mère était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais changer d'école. Finit-elle par répondre vaguement. Il est 18h40, ajoutât-elle.

-Oui, allons rejoindre Ginny et les autres dans la grande salle, répondit Hermione sans insister.

Jesse suivit machinalement la belle Gryffondor, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle leva le nez et se demanda si elle arriverait à retenir l'architecture du château un jour... Elles s'engouffrèrent toutes deux dans la Grande Salle, Jesse se dit qu'au moins elle connaissait la table à laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de s'assoir. C'était déjà ça. Elle soupira en s'asseyant, tout de même épuisé par sa journée.

Elle était ravie, emplie de joie d'être enfin dans cette école qu'elle avait tant désiré. La nouvelle élève laissa cette émotion seule la gagné, et commença à manger un air gaie au visage. Elle ne parla pas trop pendant le repas, quand Ron fit référence à sa rencontre avec Drago, elle se contenta d'insulté l'intéressé par deux ou trois remarque bien placé, prônant qu'elle n'aimerait clairement plus jamais se retrouver en face de lui. La discussion l'amena à regarder la table d'en face.

Elle vit Drago, son menton en appuie sur ses mains croisé, l'air préoccupé. C'était comme si le temps était arrêté autour de lui. Les autres élèves de Serpentard discutaient et riant, mais pas lui. Il ne mangeait pas non plus, il se contentait de fixer le vide comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose, peut être une solution ou une réponse à la chose qui semblait le tracasser.

Jesse resta un moment à contempler la scène en face d'elle, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle regarda fixement le Serpentard, quand Ron la fit sursauter:

\- N'est-ce pas Jesse ? Questionna-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Jesse eu un mouvement de recul et poussa un cri de surprise qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler la moitié de la table. Rougissante, elle bafouilla des excuses:

\- Désolée. Tu m'as fait peur... Que voulais-tu savoir ? Dit-elle toujours gênée.

\- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit Ron, je disais qu'il parait que la cuisine est excellente en France !

\- Ah ! Oui en effet, surtout les pâtisseries ! dit-elle en d'un air rêveur en imaginant un assortiment de Macaron.

La conversation continua ainsi, et Jesse dû promettre qu'un jour elle leur ferait de la cuisine françaises, même si elle ratait jusqu'aux pâtes au beurre. Elle jetait entre deux des coups d'œil discret à Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé, il lui faisait penser à un statut de porcelaine, elle se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi, avec ses yeux acier perdu dans le néant.

Elle détourna le regard et chassa cette stupide idée au loin. Le plus loin possible, en Alaska ou en Antarctique. Un climat qui convenait parfaitement au cœur du Serpentard. Des pays glacials et désertiques comme son âme, se dit elle comme pour se rappeler qui était ce garçon. Ou plutôt ce qu'on lui en avait dit. Le repas terminé, ils filèrent vers le dortoir, Ginny alla vers celui des cinquièmes années et les garçons dans la partie qui leur était réservé.

Hermione s'effondra dans son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt. Jesse quant à elle s'assied pour profiter d'un peu de temps avec Wink qui ne l'avait pas suivi aujourd'hui. Elle se mit en pyjama, et s'allongeât en serrant le petit chat dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jesse rêva cette nuit-là, elle était assise sur un de leur canapé en satin vert émeraude, elle regardait ses parents danser au son d'un vinyle qui tournait dans le gramophone au coin de la pièce. Sa mère riait aux éclats, car elle n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements compliqué que lui proposait son mari. Elle se mit à rire à son tour devant la scène. Elle tourna la tête un instant et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Elle les vit. Par sa fenêtre. Noir comme la mort, leur cape informe flottant au vent, ils avançaient lentement vers la porte. Elle se leva d'un bon et hurla à ses parents de courir, de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas, ils ne la voyaient plus. Elle pleura, les supplia de l'écouter mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Leurs regard était devenu vide et leur sourire figé, comme des poupées de cire. Du sang se mis à couler de leurs yeux, de leurs narines et de leur bouche, bientôt ils en furent couvert et se désagrégèrent devant le regard terrorisé de leur fille.

Jesse se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, en sursaut, le souffle cours. Elle s'effondra en sanglot. Wink, qu'elle avait réveillé, se blotti dans son cou pour la rassurer. La jeune femme se leva, le chaton toujours sur son épaule, et alla s'assoir à la fenêtre, les genoux plié contre elle.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ego

Un peu plus d'un mois était passé depuis la rentrée et Jesse commençait à prendre doucement ses marques dans l'immense château. Elle avait eu quelques altercations avec Drago, mais rien de vraiment grave, beaucoup de regard mauvais et des « Sale elfe. » ou « Serpents à sonnettes. » bien placé. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle savait pertinemment comment était le garçon, et finalement il lui faisait plus de peine qu'autre chose. Elle avait toujours était doué pour cerner les gens et elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas méchant, juste mal éduqué et triste si l'ont peu résumé un être si complexe ainsi. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait le torturer de la sorte en revanche.

La jeune femme ne pensa plus à lui, elle adorait de plus en plus l'école, et était vraiment heureuse d'en faire partit. Même si elle était toujours aussi nulle en potion, elle était très douée en sortilèges ce qui compensait.

Ce matin, en se réveillant elle était un peu plus stressé qu'à l'habitude. En effet, la veille Hermione l'avait bien prévenu que cette fois-ci elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule pour se lever et aller à la grande salle. Le problème étant que Jesse, à défaut d'être très attentive à l'attitude des gens, n'avait aucune mémoire des lieux, et un sens de l'orientation relevant de l'incompétence totale.

Elle était réveillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle regardait Wink dormir paisiblement, et se dit qu'elle aimerait être à sa place par moment, ne pas avoir de problèmes, faire ce qu'elle aurait envie, dormir toute la journée. Elle regarda l'heure, 7:30. La jeune femme se leva d'un coup, en réveillant Wink au passage qui miaula pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'a détestait à l'heure actuelle.

Et voilà, elle allait encore être en retard, mais comment elle se débrouillait à chaque fois! Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et sortie de la chambre en courant. Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea à l'instinct vers la grande salle en se disant qu'elle se coucherait plus tôt ce soir, même si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Elle passa à trois reprise par le même couloir, et commença à perdre patience, elle arriva dans un grand couloir qui lui semblait familier, mais se demanda si elle devait continuer tout droit ou aller dans l'autre sens. Elle se souvint d'un coup, comme un flash-back. Tout droit !

On est perdu Lewis ? Je pensais que Granger t'avais montré le chemin depuis le temps. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Jesse se retourna en sursautant. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago derrière elle, l'air dégouté de la voir. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul depuis leur fameuse altercation dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut autant dégoûtée que lui de sa présence dans son espace vital. Elle aurait pu l'ignorer, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ! C'est dans tes habitudes d'effrayer les gens comme ça ! Commença-t-elle en s'énervant.

\- Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas resté avec ton maitre, étant donné que tu n'es pas foutu de retrouver ton chemin seule. Tu es pitoyable. Assena-t-il avec son air de dégout habituel.

Jesse était sur le point de faire manger sa cravate au Serpentard, quand elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ecoute moi bien, sa majesté, je ne peux certainement pas m'imaginer à quel point ta vie doit être vide de sens et douloureuse pour que tu te sentes obligé d'être toujours si cruel avec les personnes qui t'entoure, mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui tu peux faire subir ça. Je ne suis pas ton amie, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ton influence, et je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors, reste loin de moi. Ou c'est moi qui te ferais regretter de m'avoir croisé la prochaine fois. Assena la jeune femme avec un mou de mépris, et un regard haineux.

Elle vit le garçon se décomposer un instant et su qu'elle avait bien pressentit la chose. Son expression se transforma et elle le vit faire un mouvement si bien qu'elle ajoutât calmement:

\- Et s'il te vient l'idée de sortir ta baguette, la mienne est dans ma manche, et crois-moi, je connais des sorts qui te ferons regretter d'être né.

Drago resta planté là, la main sur sa baguette. Elle était partie sans se retourner, elle l'avait humilié et était partie. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. Elle disait n'importe quoi. Vide de sens. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était doué, intelligent et riche. Que demander de plus. _Douloureuse_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait cette peste. Le jeune homme était déstabilisé, s'il n'avait pas si peu dormit, s'il n'était pas au bord du gouffre en ce moment, il aurait trouvé quoi répondre, il aurait fait fermer sa goule à cette peste et n'y aurait même pas repensé.

Mais là, il était trop à vif pour que ces remarques ne lui fassent rien. Lui, Drago Malfoy, était blessé. Enfin il ne se l'avouerait pas. Mais c'était bel et bien le sentiment qui l'animait. Lui qui se pensait au-dessus de tout. Il se trouva bien bête, et surtout, vulnérable. Il rangea la baguette à demi sorti, et se dirigeât vers la grande salle. Il poussa la porte, et aperçu le clan Gryffondor tant détesté. Il alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle, son expression méprisante comme une protection face à d'éventuelles remarques ayant laissé place à de la rage.

Il était convaincu que la peste avait tout raconté, qu'ils avaient dû bien se moquer de lui, qu'elle avait dû le ridiculiser. Elle avait donné une nouvelle chance à Potter de le rabaisser, il la haïssait. Il les détestait tous, il détestait leur façon d'être heureux pour rien, leur façon de le regarder comme s'il était un monstre, tous ces jugements fait envers lui. Il balaya sa table d'un revers de main, envoyant une tasse et une assiette s'écraser au sol, amenant au passage des regards de surprise et de colère de la part des élèves en train de petit-déjeuner. Il sorti de la salle en s'avançant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur bien avant que ses mains ne l'effleurèrent.

Il avait sortilège, il se dirigeât donc vers la porte de sortie, toujours autant énervé. Cette fille l'avait mis hors de lui, comme jamais. Si cette petite peste pensait qu'elle allait s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait lui faire comprendre à qui elle avait affaire. Elle n'oserait plus jamais le rabaisser comme elle l'a fait. Il ne le permettrait plus. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir intégré cette école. Elle allait comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas attaquée à la bonne personne.

Quand il arriva en cours, les quatre Gryffondor n'étaient pas là, et c'était tant mieux. Mais ce ne fut que de courte duré. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il les entendit débouler dans la salle. Il leva la tête pour échanger un regard conflictuel avec la peste, mais ce n'est pas un regard de haine qu'il reçut en échange.

* * *

À la seconde où Jesse était entrée dans la salle, ses nouveaux amis comprirent qu'elle était énervée. Il est même fort probable que toute la salle ai senti l'aura de haine qui entourait la jeune femme à cette instant. Elle qui était d'un ordinaire doux et calme, toujours souriante. Cela étonna Hermione, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour confirmer son impression. Celui-ci partageait visiblement le même sentiment d'étonnement, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise, quand, Jesse à peine assise à côté de Ron, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Malfoy, qui avait troqué sa moue de mépris contre une expression de colère peu familière.

Le Serpentard passa à côté de leur table et alla s'assoir sans aucunes remarques ou regards à l'encontre du groupe d'ami. Ron regarda Harry puis Hermione, comme pour chercher une explication. Inévitablement leurs regards se portèrent vers Jesse, qui n'avait pas lâché le bord de la table du regard, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Jesse était partie dans ses pensées, elle tentait de se calmer, de recentrer sa respiration. Elle avait le regard perdu, elle commençait à détendre ses mains, à chasser l'envie de meurtre qui la tiraillait, l'envie de répandre le sang du Serpentard dans le château ou de le jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par cette folie qui la guettait chaque jour. Pas comme avant, pas comme _ce jour_ , pas à cause de ça.

La Gryffondor fut contrainte de sortir de ses penser quand un bruit de vaisselle brisé la fit sursauter. Elle commença à chercher d'un regard assassin la personne qui avait fait tomber son verre quand elle vit que le cause de son sursaut était Drago, qui s'était levé et qui ne manqua pas de faire encore plus de raffut en molestant la porte d'entrée.

Jesse avait suivi les moindres mouvements du garçon, et quand elle vit dans quel état il était, sa haine virale s'était transformée en culpabilité. La jeune femme avait toujours été comme cela. Elle était calme de nature, mais quand elle ressentait une émotion, elle était pleine et presque universelle. Il n'était donc pas rare que dans la même journée, elle haïsse quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort, puis lui propose d'aller boire un café au pub du coin. Mais depuis _ce jour_ , elle ne pouvait pas les contenir, elle risquait sans arrêt de sombrer. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit le regard interrogateur des trois compagnons posé sur elle. Elle soupira et commença son explication :

\- Il a encore insinué mon lien de parenté avec un elfe de maison. Je lui ai donc dis que ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une vie vide et triste qu'il devait me parler comme ça. Et que s'il recommençait je lui ferais regretter d'être né. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela le mettrais dans cet état. Souffla-t-elle

Les regards des trois amis étaient partagés entre surprise et satisfaction car la jeune femme avait fait taire l'insupportable Serpentard.

\- Triste et vide ! S'exclama Ron. Cette espèce de fils de riche qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait ? Qui a toujours était au-dessus de tout ? Je ne pense pas que sa vie soit _triste_ et _vide_ , je suis presque que sûr qu'il est juste complétement con. Conclut-il.

Jesse le regarda, et un instant ressentit cette émotion que l'on ressent quand l'une des personnes que l'on apprécie est injustement remise en cause, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle répondit calmement :

\- Vous le haïssait, vous êtes aveuglé. Vous n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il est faible ? C'est à peine s'il peut tenir debout. Qu'il ne mange presque rien pendant les repas, qu'il semble toujours pourchassé par des démons ? C'est peut être un Bandimon, mais il n'en reste pas moins humain, et que vous soyez d'accord ou non il va mal. Exposa Jesse. Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de défendre ce sale rat, elle renchérit :

\- Mais je n'excuse en rien son comportement et le fait qu'il soit un imbécile. Et il a eu ce qu'il méritait après tout, menti- elle pour se justifier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Ron ne préféra pas renchérir, car il n'était pas d'accord avec la jeune femme, de même pour Harry. Hermione pris la parole :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'aller en cours de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick va criser si nous arrivons en retard.

Jesse acquiesça et les quatre Gryffondors se levèrent pour aller en cour. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, presque en retard, Jesse croisa le regard de Malfoy, qui inspirait la haine, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux de honte et de les relever une dernière fois vers le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire de gêne. Elle alla s'assoir du coté Gryffondor. Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs cours, Jesse se demanda si elle devait aller s'excuser auprès de Drago.

Le risque principal serait qu'il l'envoi lamentablement se faire cuire une bouse de dragon et qu'elle se sente obligé de lui casser le nez. Mais elle culpabilisait, d'autant plus qu'il allait certainement se faire coller à cause d'elle pour la vaisselle cassée. C'était décidé, juste pour cela elle irait s'excuser, mais qu'il accepte docilement sinon elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle savait pertinemment que cela se passerait mal, mais elle tenterait le coup, pas uniquement pour lui, mais aussi parce qu'elle serait rongé par la culpabilité si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et s'aperçu qu'ils avaient une pause de 14 heure à 15 heure juste après le cours d'histoire de la magie.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle tenterait de s'excuser auprès de lui, elle détestait faire du mal. Mais elle était si impulsive qu'elle le faisait sans arrêt sans le vouloir… Elle avait senti que Drago avait eu une réaction face à son regard mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait ses excuses. Elle n'allait pas lui courir après en sortant, car s'il n'était pas seul il l'insulterait forcement, encore plus si elle était avec Harry.

À la fin de la matinée, une fois que la jeune femme eut déjeuné elle prévint la petite bande qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elle les rejoindrait à 15h pour la deuxième partie du cours, et fila rapidement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à d'éventuelle question. Bien, maintenant il lui suffisait simplement de trouver Drago parmi les 7 étages du château. Sans compter les jardins. Et les quelques trois cent cinquante pièces en omettant les pièces secrètes ou inconnues. Et tous cela en moins d'une heure. Oui, c'était largement jouable désespérât elle.

La jeune femme commença sa quête et bien entendu en moins d'une demi-heure, elle s'était déjà perdue quatre fois. Quand elle vit qu'il était 14 :45 et qu'elle était à environ dix minutes à pied de sa salle de classe elle lâchât l'affaire et se précipita vers l'aile ouest du château.

Quand elle arriva discrètement en retard, le professeur Binns ne leva même pas le nez de sa fiche et continua son cours de sa voix monocorde. Elle s'assied toujours aussi discrètement à côté de Ron, qui commençait déjà à piquer du nez. Si Jesse s'était rappelé que le fantôme ne prêtait pas plus attention à ses élèves qu'eux à son cours, elle ne se serait pas autant dépêchée.

Elle avait frôlé la syncope et faillit faire tomber au moins cinq élèves. Et elle n'avait même pas été foutu de trouver Drago. Maintenant elle devrait attendre le lendemain pour présenter ses excuses au Bandimon. Parfait. Une journée de perdu se dit-elle en regardant à la fenêtre. Et cette journée perdue se finit comme tous les soirs dans le dortoir, dans ce lit que Jesse haïssait.

Elle fut prise d'angoisse, et chercha désespérément dans son sac sa petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu. Elle en déposa une goutte sur son oreiller et en à peine quelque minutes elle fut détendu et commença à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas penser ce soir, ni être confronté à ses démons. Elle voulait dormir. La jeune femme était à présent seule dans une grande pièce sombre. Seul son corps semblait produire une faible lumière, tel un astre dans l'immensité abyssale. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne voyait rien, elle n'entendait rien non plus. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et se concentra. Jusqu'à entendre d'infimes vibrations, trop peu importantes pour être comprises. Elle se dirigeât vers les vibrations. Et commença à distinguer des sons, et bientôt des mots, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore leurs signification.

Toujours dans le noir, elle se rapprocha, et compris enfin la signification des sons. « Nouvelle. Facile. Parents. Ténèbres ». Du chuchotement, ils passèrent au son parlé, puis au hurlement. Jesse tenta de s'enfuir, mais quand elle s'éloignait d'une source sonore, elle s'approchait d'une nouvelle. Si bien qu'à un moment elle entendit les mots, dans le désordre et venant de partout autour d'elle, crié, chuchoté, hurlé ou scandé par différente voix. Dans ce chaos sonore, elle se sentit défaillir et se laissa tomber au sol une nouvelle fois, se recroquevillant et tentant de boucher ses oreilles mais les mots était à présent dans sa tête. Elle se battu pour les empêcher de se mettre en ordre, de donné sens et réalité à cette phrase immonde. Mais en vain. Quand la phrase si fit entendre dans sa tête et résonna dans la pièce d'une seule et unique voix bien audible, la jeune femme lâcha les armes, et s'abandonna sur le sol glacé. Elle ne s'occupa plus des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se contenta de répéter la phrase, vaincu : « Mlle Lewis. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui ne sera pas facile à entendre. Vos parents sont décédés, il s'agit surement de l'œuvre du seigneur des ténèbres. Une enquête est en cours. ».

Jesse se réveilla, les yeux humides, elle s'assied calmement, pour ne pas réveiller Wink cette fois-ci. Elle se sentait profondément triste et vide. Il était cinq heures du matin, et le soleil était déjà presque levé. La jeune femme monta dans la salle de bain, lentement, et s'habilla avec une jupe en tulle, des collants en plumetis, un-t-shirt gris arborant un crâne de félin et un perfecto de cuir noir. Elle n'avait cours que dans trois heures et demie. Elle se changerait dans deux heures, elle avait besoin de se sentir un peu elle-même.

La Gryffondor descendit les escaliers doucement car pour une fois elle n'était pas pressé, elle trouva rapidement la salle des banquets. Elle prit un énorme bol de chocolat chaud qu'elle but assez rapidement et se leva, pour laisser derrière elle une salle de toute façon vide. Elle décida de sortir un peu de l'école.

Elle avança un peu au hasard dans le beau paysage d'automne qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle se sentait fragile, et en effet elle avait beaucoup de mal à tenir debout, mais elle devait marcher, ne pas se laisser aller, toujours continuer. Elle était happé dans ses pensées comme souvent. Si bien qu'elle laissait son corps aller au gré de son envie, et qu'elle ne vit pas la personne de dos droit dans sa trajectoire. Elle ne tarda pas à la percuter de plein fouet d'ailleurs, avec une violence telle qu'elle bascula en arrière.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention, espèce de … Commença Drago en s'énervant, quand il vit Jesse, au sol, les yeux rouges, il se stoppa.

Pour la première fois sa haine envers elle s'était légèrement apaisée, et il se senti presque gêné de la voir dans cet état, si vulnérable. Il en était presque troublé. Quant à Jesse, elle trouvait la vie de plus en plus ironique avec elle, elle avait cherché Malfoy toute la journée de la vieille et avait été incapable de le trouver. Et maintenant qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse absolument pathétique, il fallait qu'elle le croise, lui. Il allait pouvoir profiter de sa vengeance maintenant. La pitoyable et inutile petite Gryffondor incapable de tenir debout, qui ne sait pas regarder en face d'elle. Les larmes aux yeux faible et ridicule.

C'était bien le moment, surtout aujourd'hui, elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être un long moment, rien ne se passa, alors elle leva la tête. Drago lui tendait la main. Il ne la regardait pas mais il lui _tendait_ la main. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jesse hésitât, de peur d'une ruse de sa part et finit par saisir la main du Serpentard qui l'aida à se relever avec une force qui étonna la jeune femme.

Cependant, il retira vite sa main et s'éloigna d'un pas. Une gêne s'installa rapidement entre les deux sorciers, l'une se tordant les doigts, l'autre se demandant pourquoi il était encore là. Jesse finit par prendre la parole :

\- Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, voyant que le Serpentard allait l'interrompre, et certainement pas pour la remercier, elle s'empressa de continuer : non, attend écoute moi s'il te plait. J'ai été blessante je le conçois, et je sais que le simple fait que je dise t'avoir blessé va t'énerver. Mais je suis vraiment désolée, continua-t-elle la voix encore chargé de l'émotion du matin. Je m'en veux vraiment, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, ni t'attirer des ennuis, mais je ne t'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, comprend que tu es…

Se rendant compte qu'elle parlait peut être trop, Jesse s'arrêtât. Puis elle prit l'ampleur de la situation, elle était seul en face du Serpent, qui, pour une raison inconnu, n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Peut-être devrait-elle fuir tout de suite avant qu'il ne se décide à enfin lui injecter son poison mortel dans les veines. La perspective d'une mort lente, d'une douloureuse agonie par asphyxie dû à une paralysie du système respiratoire ne l'enchantât gère. Ou bien d'un arrêt cardiaque brutal et douloureux dû à la coagulation de son sang dans ses artères.

Elle décida donc que la fuite était la solution la plus sage à adopter, elle relava tête pour anticiper un hypothétique mouvement du jeune homme. Et croisa son regard, elle se perdit un instant bien malgré elle de les yeux acier du Serpentard, qui lui rendit son regard sans laisser passer la moindre émotion.

\- Comme si toi tu m'avais blessé. répondit-il froidement. Ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de réparer des choses qui ne sont pas cassé et, surtout, ne me fais plus perdre mon temps pour ce genre de futilité.

Drago contourna la jeune femme, la laissant seule. Il se dirigeât vers le château, d'un pas plus pressant qu'a l'habitude, et avança jusqu'à trouver la salle commune réservé aux préfets. A peine rentré il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et relâcha sa respiration.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à contenir ses émotions. Mais qu'elle sorte de goule était cette fille. La vieille elle l'avait mis dans un état de haine absolument incommensurable, et maintenant, il aurait presque été prêt à accepter ses excuses. Quel sort lui avait-elle jeté. Il était troublé et détestait ça. Et plus que troublé, il avait ressenti une sorte de peine la voyant dans cet état, presque de l'inquiétude. Elle le perturbait et il détestait perdre le control. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre surtout pas en ce moment. C'était décidé, il éviterait cette peste au maximum. Elle était néfaste. Il décida d'ignorer les sentiments qui l'envahissaient à l'instant. Cette envie de la protéger qui n'arriva même pas à sa conscience.

En même temps comment aurait-il peu se douter qu'il la croiserait au beau milieu des jardins à cette heure. Lui qui pensait être seul pour réfléchir. Une idée passa dans son esprit, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive : pourquoi elle était là et surtout dans cet état. Mais il passa à autre chose et décida de faire une sieste en attendant le cours de botanique.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dix minutes avant le début du cours, il se leva d'un pas nonchalant et se dirigea vers les serres. Pas de cauchemar. C'était bon signes. S'approchant des serres, il se dit qu'il détestait ce cours stupide, et que de toute façon il ne comptait bientôt plus y assister. Il entra et s'assied à côté de Zabini. Les pathétiques Gryffondor étaient déjà assis au complet. Enfin à première vue. Lewis n'était pas là, remarqua Drago au deuxième coup d'œil. Il aurait voulu se réjouir de l'absence de la jeune femme, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne lui été pas arrivé quelque chose. Dans l'état qu'elle était, semblant si faible. Oh et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ?

Et pourtant, le cours sembla passer encore plus lentement qu'à l'habitude. En sortant il décida de s'approcher discrètement du petit groupe pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Hermione était en train d'expliquer la situation à Ron et Harry :

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était déjà plus là, je l'ai cherché dans le dortoir, et je vous ai rejoint dans la salle des banquets, là où l'on a pensé la retrouver en cours. Il n'y avait pas de mot, rien. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est, ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Elle n'aurait pas loupé un cours, depuis le temps qu'elle veut être à Poudlard elle ne mettrait pas en péril son année… Qu'est ce qui aurait pu se passer hier pour… Tout en réfléchissant, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Drago, adossé contre un mur non loin du groupe.

\- Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à Jesse ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire aux sangs de bourbes. dit-il sur le ton le plus méprisable qu'il trouva, ce qui lui valut un regard haineux de la part de Ron.

\- Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, si tu as osé lui faire le moindre mal… Commença Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me faire des menaces Weasley. A moins que tu n'aies encore envie de cracher des limaces. Le coupa Drago. Et puis qu'est ce qui j'irais faire avec cette bonne à rien. C'est pathétique.

\- Arrête de mentir, dis-nous tout de suite où est Jesse ! Scanda Hermione, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Mais la ferme ! Je ne l'ai pas touché ton elfe Granger ! Et La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était près du Lac noir, finit-il par lâcher malgré lui.

Cette phrase arracha une exclamation à Hermione qui regarda Ron d'un air paniqué. Elle ne croyait pas en l'innocence du jeune homme et s'imagina le pire. En moins d'une minute chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, Hermione se mit à courir en direction du lac tandis qu'Harry et Ron se mirent à la poursuite du Serpentard, celui-ci ayant déjà disparu dans le château.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Noyade

Elle suffoquait. La pression lui écrasait la cage thoracique. La jeune femme avait la vue brouillée, comme quand on cherche à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau trouble et boueuse d'une rivière agitée. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de gonfler ses poumons, c'était comme si une force extérieur l'en empêchait. Jesse se senti sombrer, elle paniqua, se débâtit dans l'abysse.

Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps se crispa, et elle sut qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de se noyer. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vide. Le néant. Puis le calme. Elle entendit une voix au loin. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas cette voix. Pas cette phrase encore. La voix se rapprocha, et comme un doux murmure elle l'entendit résonner « Jesse », l'appelait elle.

Elle lui était familière. La jeune femme commença à voir de plus en plus clair à mesure que la voix s'amplifiait, comme un halo de lumière dans l'obscurité.

\- Jesse, répétât Hermione un air de panique sur le visage, à présent genoux à ses côté.

La jeune femme en question ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et se rendit compte qu'elle était recroquevillée sur l'herbe, non loin du lac. Elle se redressa avec peine et se mis à paniquer, sa respiration se saccada et devint roque. Bientôt elle eut de nouveau des difficultés à respirer. Elle regarda Hermione, l'air terrifié et ses yeux commencèrent à s'emplirent de larmes. La jeune femme chercha quelque chose du regard, désespérément, quand elle l'aperçu elle se pencha pour l'attraper dans une vaine tentative. Hermione se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de son sac qui était bien plus loin, comme si la jeune femme l'avait lâché avant de tomber. La Gryffondor se leva pour attraper le sac de son amie.

\- La… rose. Parvint difficilement à prononcer Jesse.

Hermione chercha instinctivement dans le sac de Jesse et trouva une petite fiole contenant un liquide rose pâle. La jeune femme l'attrapa et s'empressa d'en avaler le contenu. L'instant d'après, elle put de nouveau respirer convenablement, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle put enfin profiter du vent frais automnal, libérée de cette noyade métaphorique dont elle fut une nouvelle fois victime. Quelque seconde passèrent, et Jesse du refaire face à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Hermione qui la dévisageait, l'air inquiet.

\- Jesse… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à répondre, elle tentait d'apprivoiser sa voix, encore sous le choc de l'émotion.

\- J'ai eu une attaque de panique, c'est courant dans les tableaux de troubles anxieux. Répondit-elle comme en récitant. Puis elle prit conscience du début de la question d'Hermione et ajouta : Qui m'a fait quoi ? Ne voyant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Malfoy, que t'a-t-il fait ?

\- Quoi mais pourquoi il m'aurait… Jesse s'interrompit un instant. Ah oui, je l'ai croisé c'est vrai ! Mais il ne m'a rien fait, c'est même moi qui lui suis rentré dedans.

\- Tu sais tu peux me le dire s'il t'a fait quelque chose. On ne le laissera pas recommencer, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'indignât la brune.

\- D'accord, Jesse, d'accord. Mais s'il ne t'as rien fait. Pourquoi étiez-vous ensemble et pourquoi n'étais tu pas là ce matin ?

\- Je suis sorti tôt ce matin et je l'ai croisé par hasard. On a à peine échangé deux phrases. Il est partit rapidement bien heureusement pour moi et j'ai continué mon chemin de mon côté. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour… Pour. La voix de la jeune fille s'étouffa dans sa gorge, et elle dû s'arrêter de nouveau.

Tout lui revenait en pleine face. Ses parents, ses cauchemars, les ténèbres, la terreur, la douleur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle essaya de continuer sa phrase, mais Hermione lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Jesse baissa les yeux, et ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglot, elle ressentit une tristesse si profonde qu'elle lui déchira le poitrail. Toujours mal aiguisé, cette lame rouillée.

Elle se sentit défaillir une nouvelle fois, quand elle fut surprise par Hermione qui la prit dans ses bras. Jesse pleura comme elle ne s'était pas permis de pleurer depuis un moment déjà. Elle se sentit moins seul, c'est pour cela qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de craquer. Au moins pour cette fois.

Quand elle sentit enfin le sentiment de vide qui accompagne inévitablement la fin d'une crise de larmes, son corps de détendit et elle se redressa. Un long silence s'installa encore une fois. Jesse inspira profondément. Et se lança :

\- Très bien, je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin car j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a remémoré d'affreux souvenir. J'ai décidé de prendre l'air. J'ai croisé l'autre Doxy. Concrètement j'ai tenté de m'excuser mais il m'a envoyé cuire une bouse de Dragon, comme prévu. J'ai continué ma route, et je me suis assise près du lac un bon moment. Quand je me suis relevée, j'ai dû faire une attaque de panique, c'est flou, je ne me souviens pas de grand choses. Mais heureusement que tu m'as trouvé.

\- C'est parce que Malfoy nous à indiquer l'endroit sans le vouloir. Tant mieux s'il ne t'as rien fais. J'espère juste que ça n'a pas dérapée quand Harry et Ron sont partit à sa poursuite. On a réellement crut qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose, après les remarques que tu lui avais faites.

Jesse se senti horriblement mal d'avoir suscité tant d'inquiétudes et de conflit.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien fait. Mais moi aussi je m'y attendais, je n'ai toujours pas d'explication logique. Je suis désolée d'avoir causé tant de problèmes…

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, on s'est simplement inquiété pour toi. Jesse, veux tu me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

La jeune femme hésitât mais finit par décliner l'offre. Promettant à Hermione de lui en parler plus tard, elle se leva en titubant légèrement encore affaiblie et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ce fut éprouvant pour Jesse qui fut bien heureuse quand elle put enfin s'assoir.

Elle était pâle. Harry et Ron était déjà là. Quand elles arrivèrent Hermione leurs expliqua rapidement et sans entrer dans les détails ce qui était arrivé, en voyant la mine dépité de Ron elle comprit qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Et pas des moindre. Il avait effectivement rattrapé Drago, mais cela s'était mal passé, Ron ne s'était pas contrôlé et avait frappé l'insupportable Serpentard.

Ce dernier était en train de sortir sa baguette pour se venger quand McGonagall passa par hasard. Ils ont fini collés, tous les trois, pour un bon moment. Jesse baissa le regard de honte, parce qu'elle avait inquiété les trois amis fait collé deux d'entre eux, et qu'en plus Drago avait été mêlé à ça alors que pour une fois il n'y était pour rien. Tout ça par sa faute, elle était rongée par la culpabilité, une nouvelle fois.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle voulait arranger les choses, elle finissait par tout casser ? Pourquoi même quand elle ne demandait rien, elle entrainait toujours les personnes autour d'elle dans des situations de ce genre ? Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, elle n'osait plus les regarder. Ron prit la parole :

\- Tu sais Jesse, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On était partit parce qu'on avait cru qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose, mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça aurait fini comme ça. Le simple fait qu'on se soit retrouvé seul avec lui était un facteur de conflit. Il a maintenu sa version, mais il est encore allé trop loin. Ne t'en veux pas d'accord ? Vraiment, même si on l'avait croisé au hasard, on se serait certainement battu de toute façon.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme en osant enfin relever la tête, elle se sentait mieux, car ce que disait Ron se tenait, du moins elle voulait y croire.

Finalement Hermione dit à Jesse que le professeur Chourave était très compréhensive donc qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème avec elle. Son amie lui donnera le cours, et lui expliquera les passages durs à comprendre. Jesse se senti un peu mieux mais elle était toujours très pâle, et elle eut assez de mal à se lever quand il fallut aller en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Au milieu du court Jesse leva les yeux pour regarder du côté des Serpentards. Drago était de côté, concentré sur le cours, pour une fois. Il est vrai que ce cours sur les Inferis était passionnant. Enfin quand on aime les cadavres d'enfant vouant une allégeance éternelle aux sorciers noirs. Elle s'était un peu perdue dans ses pensées toujours incliné en direction de la table des Serpents, quand elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un mouvement dans son champ de vision.

Refocalisant sa vue, elle s'aperçut que Drago avait dirigé son regard vers sa table sans doute sans le vouloir. Elle put apercevoir une coupure au coin inférieur de sa lèvre gauche, qui avait légèrement enflé à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux, pour cacher sa honte, sa culpabilité et surtout son inquiétude nouvelle pour le jeune homme.

Drago venait de détourner le regard de la jeune femme qui fuyait le sien. Il sentait le sang battre à l'endroit où il avait pris le coup. A cause d'elle. Le matin même il s'était dit qu'elle était néfaste, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Potter et Weasley le suivait.

C'est quand il n'était pas loin de la salle sur demande qu'il s'en était aperçu, et avait donc dû faire diversion pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron baragouine quelque chose du genre « Pourquoi tu t'en prends à l'autre pauvre chose là ». Et donc il avait subtilement souligné que ce n'était pas parce que la sang de bourbe était en train de devenir complétement paranoïaque et cinglée qu'il devait croire tout ce qui sortait de sa misérable bouche. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait osé le frapper. Il lui aurait bien réglé son compte mais évidemment, c'est à cet instant qu'avait décidé de se pointer McGonagall. Il avait eu de la chance, uniquement de la chance qu'elle se soit pointée, parce que ce ne sont pas des limaces qu'il aurait craché cette fois-ci. Dire que c'était encore à cause de cette saleté. La veille elle l'avait ridiculisé et s'en était venté auprès de son écœurante bande d'amis, aujourd'hui elle racontait qu'il lui avait fait du mal ?

Comme si il était un monstre froid. Si elle avait été une sang-de-bourbe ou autre chose, il y aurait eu des raisons pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle, et encore il avait autre chose à faire. Mais de là le faire passer pour une Doxy qui attaque les gens sans raison il y a des limites. Il était bien décidé à l'éviter, mais si elle continuait à lui attirer des problèmes, il allait lui en toucher deux mots.

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait été collé à cause de cette fille. Non, il allait lui parler, et lui couper l'envie de recommencer ses jérémiades stupides. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille, ce qu'elle foutait là pour commencer. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait juste foutu un bordel pas possible dans sa vie. Elle lui sourit, puis l'ignore. Lui balance une phrase qui aurait fait mériter à n'importe qui de se faire jeter aux trolls, puis viens s'excuser en courbant le dos.

Et maintenant elle le fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Si cela ne prouvait pas qu'elle était complétement dérangé et instable, que fallait-il de plus ? Ils finissaient à 18 heures par le cours de métamorphose, il aurait donc une heure pour essayer d'isoler la jeune femme de son groupe et d'avoir une conversation plutôt désagréable avec elle. Il continua d'écouter le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tout en parlant à Goyle du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles, qu'ils allaient sans aucuns doutes remporter haut la main.

A la fin du cours, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de l'autre côté de la cours. Il était accompagné de Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était probablement le meilleur élève de l'école. Il savait qu'elle exagérait, mais il était toujours plaisant d'avoir une fille qui vante vos mérites, surtout que celle-ci ne s'en laçait pas. Il détourna rapidement son attention de la jeune femme qui continuait à minauder, en se disant qu'il allait avoir cours avec le professeur qui l'avait collé et que de toute façon tout le système scolaire était complétement incompétent.

Il était remonté contre le professeur, à un point qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne suivrait pas son cours. Entre deux conversations discrètes avec Pansy ou Goyle, il regardait à la fenêtre ou griffonnait sur sa feuille. « Les sortilèges de métamorphose humains » se dit-il « comme si on avait besoin d'apprendre ça, il n'y a que les sangs de bourbes qui ne connaissent pas déjà ces formules » pesta il intérieurement.

A la fin du cours, il fit comprendre à Pansy et Goyle, d'une manière plus ou moins aimable, qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de l'attendre et qu'il les rejoindrait pour le diner. Ensuite il attendit que la peste sorte, et fut agréablement surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne suivait pas Potter et le reste. Il serait donc plus facile pour lui de la coincer et d'avoir cette conversation.

* * *

Après le cours de métamorphose, Jesse ressentit le besoin de se retrouver seule, elle indiqua donc gentiment au trio qu'ils se retrouveraient tous dans la Grande Salle, car elle avait besoin d'un moment pour elle. Elle ajouta qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle resterait dans l'enceinte du château cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme était encore malade à cause des effets secondaires de sa potion, elle n'avait jamais réussis à améliorer la formule de son père. De plus, elle se sentait irritée mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pour quelle raison. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme venait de passer deux heures assise, elle se sentit rapidement faible, et dû trouver un endroit où s'assoir. Elle se dirigeait vers la cours intérieur, mais préféra s'assoir sur une alcôve dans un des couloirs couvert bordant cette dernière.

Essayant de contrôler le vertige dont elle était victime, elle se demandait si l'effet secondaire allait durer encore longtemps, car elle ne voulait pas être obligée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas créé un sort, au lieu de s'entêter à vouloir à tout prix améliorer les potions de son père alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était nulle en potion.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution, son vertige s'apaisa. Elle entendit une démarche familière, qu'elle reconnut malgré elle. Elle pria de s'être trompé, et vérifia son hypothèse en tournant la tête. Et oui, Drago Malfoy était bel et bien à un petit mètre d'elle, et son regard n'inspirait rien de bon. Elle n'était pas en état de se défendre, ni même de riposter, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement car elle n'arrivait pas deviner les intentions du jeune homme. Elle se leva pour ne pas laisser paraitre qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse. Le Serpentard arrivant à son niveau.

\- Bonjour Lewis. Je pense qu'il y a deux ou trois chose que nous avons besoin de mettre au clair tous les deux. Dit le Serpentard en la bloquant devant l'alcôve. Premièrement, je pense que tu méprends à mon égard, je ne suis pas le garçon à qui tu peux dire le genre de chose que tu m'as sortie hier. Je suis un Malfoy et crois-moi, si tu penses connaitre des sors qui me ferais regretter d'être né, je pourrais te faire des choses qui te feront regretter de ne pas t'être toi-même donner la mort plus tôt. Il sentit la jeune femme tressaillir à cette dernière phrase.

Jesse était pétrifié. Elle ne trouva pas la force de bouger comme elle l'avait pressentit, mais le Serpentard avait une emprise terrifiante sur elle. Le son de sa voix lui glaçait le sang, car elle semblait trop honnête dans ses promesses de tortures. Mais à son grand regret ce n'étais pas uniquement la peur qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouva perdue dans le bleu hypnotique des yeux du jeune homme. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partir, elle commençait à se sentir mal, pris d'un nouveau vertige, un souffle de panique commençant à apparaitre en elle. Il aurait suffi qu'elle le pousse pour qu'il dégage le passage, mais en se rappelant de la force inouïe avec laquelle il l'avait aidé à se lever le matin même, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Alors elle resta inerte, attendant que le Serpentard finisse son discours.

\- Que tu sois une peste c'est ton problème mais que tu te serves de moi pour te faire passer pour une victime et te faire plaindre par ton écœurante bande d'ami, ça me dérange. Hier tu ne t'es pas gêné pour te venter de m'avoir humilié. Essaye encore une fois de me couper la parole, et tu ne pourras même plus te servir de ta mâchoire. Lança le jeune homme, laissant la rage l'emporter. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il ne me semblait pas important de me préoccuper de toi. Mais aujourd'hui, tu leur fais croire que je t'ai fait du mal ? laisse-moi rire, quel serait l'intérêt de t'attaquer ? Tu es tellement pitoyable. A quoi tu joues Lewis ? A cause de toi je vais être collé. A cause de toi Weasley pense qu'il a été supérieur à moi. N'importe qui te dirait que si McGonagall n'était pas arrivé il aurait eu ce qu'il méritait. Mais toi, tu ne m'apportes que des problèmes.

\- Drago. Finit par l'interrompre la jeune femme. Il faut que je m'asseye. S'il te plait.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme l'appelait par son prénom, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le garçon, malgré la haine qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Cette interruption le fit se rendre compte à quel point la Gryffondor était pâle et semblait faible. Cela ne s'entendait pas, au premier abord, mais elle respirait avec difficulté, quand ont été attentif. Elle avait parlé sur un ton qui n'était ni empreint de colère, d'agacement ou d'apitoiement. Un ton qui ne trahit aucune demande de pitié, un ton qui se veut sincère, celui qu'on utilise dans des situations sérieuses. Drago recula, libérant ainsi la jeune femme. Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le bord de l'alcôve où elle était assise au début. Elle essaya de contrôler la nouvelle crise qui arrivait, si elle n'y arrivait pas elle devrait prendre une deuxième potion. Et vu que les effets secondaire de la première c'était à peine dissipé, elle s'attendait au pire. Elle respira dans son écharpe, le dioxyde de carbone qu'elle dégageait la détendit un peu. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'encore une fois Drago ne comprenait rien.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle calmement. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne t'apporte que des soucis. Mais crois-moi ou non, je n'ai jamais dit que tu m'avais fait du mal, ils ont supposé ça tout seul quand ils ne m'ont pas trouvé, parce qu'ils te détestent autant que tu les hais. Je ne me suis jamais venté de quoi que ce soit. Jamais. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Elle s'interrompit quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle, puis reprit : Je comprends ta colère, et si tu veux je t'évite jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, ça ne me dérangera pas, bien au contraire. Mais j'ai eu une journée éprouvante, je suis malade à en crever, alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'agresser, surtout pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites. Je suis désolée encore une fois, même si visiblement tu n'en as rien à foutre de mes excuses. La jeune femme commençait à monter le ton, la colère prenant le pas sur son angoisse : Oui, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée que tu sois collé, je suis désolée que tu te sois pris un coup à cause de moi et je suis désolée que tu ais cru que j'étais à l'origine de tout cela. Maintenant Drago… Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se sentit gêné de l'appeler par son prénom, elle s'arrêta un moment puis continua : Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on remette les choses au clair. Je n'ai rien fais consciemment pour te nuire. On ne se connait que depuis un mois, et on se déteste pour des raisons d'entourage. Je ne dis pas vouloir être ton ami, mais on pourrait peut-être arrêter de se balancer des trucs à longueur de journée… La jeune femme s'arrêtât encore, elle mit ses mains sur son visage, prise d'un nouveau vertige.

Drago était perplexe, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche. Sa haine pourtant si présente c'était totalement évanoui, car elle était infondée. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sentit de nouveau concerné par son sort. Et voilà, encore une fois il allait devoir changer de plan. Il voulait l'éviter, c'était raté. Il voulait lui dire que maintenant elle ne devrait plus s'approcher de lui, c'était raté aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le mettait dans cet état. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Jesse leva les yeux vers lui et une nouvelle fois, se demanda s'il était sincère. Ce garçon était plein de contradiction, une vraie vipère. De toute façon elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Juste un effet secondaire d'une de mes potions, car comme tu le sais, je suis « d'une nullité affligeante ». Dit-elle sur un air de reproche. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas tous tes compétences dans l'art de la préparation des potions.

\- Quel genre de potion ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répond dit-elle sèchement.

\- Bien. Dit-il en se levant. C'est dommage pour toi, j'aurais peut-être pu les améliorer.

Jesse hésita. Longuement. Pouvait-elle partager les secrets des potions de son père avec ce garçon ? D'un côté, les effets secondaires étaient vraiment horribles, et certaine potions était même irréalisable pour la jeune femme. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide de toute façon, c'était indéniable. Mais lui, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Voyant que le jeune homme était en train de s'éloigner, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Attend ! Très bien... On fait un échange, tu m'aides et je te donner les recettes. On a deux heures de creux chaque mercredi. Mais comment je peux être sûre que tu garderas le secret de mes potions ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Réplica froidement Drago.

\- D'accord. Répondit Jesse en refoulant son envie de l'encastrer dans le mur. Et où on ira ? conclut-elle.

\- On se voit dans une semaine, à la sortie du cours de botanique. Et arrange-toi pour te débarrasser de ta bande de bon à rien. Lança-t-il sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Répliqua Jesse en se levant, sérieusement agacé par le jeune homme. A mercredi alors.

Elle se dirigeât vers la grande salle, laissant le jeune homme seul sous l'alcôve. Il put enfin réfléchir calmement. Cette fille avait un caractère d'hippogriffe. « Elle part au quart de tour cette fille. Elle est au bord du malaise et elle trouve quand même le moyen de gueuler. Mais je vais devoir la supporter. Si elle connaît des potions originales, il faut que j'apprenne les recettes, ce sera ça de plus, ça peut toujours être utile. Mais elle a dit qu'elle les utilisait sur elle… ce serait des potions de soin ? Elle est malade alors ? Oh et puis qu'importe. » Se dit-il en espérant qu'il apprendrait quelque chose d'intéressant.

* * *

Après le repas, où il aperçut vaguement Lewis le regarder, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Une nouvelle nuit cauchemardesque en perspective. Pourtant Drago s'endormi avec un sentiment d'appréhension et de hâte mélangé, comme la vielle d'une rentrée ou d'un match de Quidditch. Il ne parvint pas identifier l'origine de ce sentiment, mais pour une fois qu'il s'endormit paisiblement, et il ne s'en plaignit pas.


	6. Chapitre 5: Rose pâle

La semaine était passée à une vitesse impressionnante, et Jesse était encore réveillé de bonne heure. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec cet imprévisible Cobra. Elle descendit déjeuner à 8 :00, elle ne connaissait personne dans la grande salle et s'assied à sa place habituelle. Elle prit son bol de thé, et se réveilla très difficilement devant son petit déjeuner. Le quotidien s'enchaina, jusqu'à la fin du cours de botanique.

Encore une fois, Jesse prévenu Hermione qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elle les rejoindrait au déjeuner. La jeune femme sortie de la serre, seule. Mais ne vit pas Drago. Elle se dit qu'il lui avait certainement posé un lapin, et que si tel était le cas, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigeât vers le couloir qui longeait les serres, grommelant quelque chose qui ne devait pas être très poli.

On est perdu, Lewis ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise et presque ravie de voir Malfoy derrière elle. Elle sourit et répondit d'un air sarcastique :

C'est dans ton habitude d'effrayer les gens comme ça Malfoy ?

Seulement quand ils sont en retard. Aller suis moi. Répondit-il sèchement.

Jesse suivit le jeune homme, se demandant toujours s'il était sérieux ou non. Ils empruntèrent des couloirs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pris. La jeune femme commença à se demander si elle avait eu raison de s'embarquer là-dedans, et s'il n'était pas en train de l'emmener quelque part pour la séquestrer. Elle commençait à devenir paranoïaque, s'imaginant ligoté dans une salle humide et pleine de rat, quand le jeune homme s'arrêta près d'un mur. Un mur, oui, juste un mur. Elle regarda Drago avec un regard insinuant que le jeune homme devait être complétement stupide.

A quel point tu as besoin d'améliorer tes potions ? Demanda simplement Drago.

Enormément. Répliqua Jesse sans hésiter.

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Réfléchit. Et réfléchis à ce dont tu as besoin. Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle ne comprit pas l'intérêt de la chose. Elle avait besoin de ces potions pour aller mieux, mais elle avait aussi le devoir de poursuivre l'œuvre de son père. Alors oui, vu comme ça, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Une salle de potion, avec tous les ingrédients qu'ils auraient besoin, les récipients… Mais comment il pourrait lui apporter ça ? Elle s'était mise à marcher en réfléchissant, imaginant la salle parfaite, comme chez elle, là où sa mère passait des heures à travailler.

Elle passa devant la salle une deuxième fois. Son père serait tellement fier d'elle si elle arrivait à obtenir la recette parfaite. Elle réfléchit à la liste exacte des ingrédients dont elle aurait eu besoin, et passa une troisième fois devant le mur. Elle sursauta. Une porte était apparue. Oui, une porte, juste une porte. Cette fois si elle regarda Drago avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

Entre. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peu rassurée, Jesse entra dans la pièce à la suite du jeune homme. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait une énorme paillasse en U, à sa gauche une armoire de coin portant des dizaines de chaudron de toute tailles dans ses étagères. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, la paillasse était entouré d'une bibliothèque pleine a craqué à sa gauche, d'une cheminé à sa droite et d'une épicerie remplit d'ingrédients derrière elle. En s'approchant elle remarqua qu'était posé des fioles et des instruments sur la paillasse. Parfait. Ce garçon était un génie.

Visiblement tu en as vraiment besoin remarqua simplement Drago.

Il se dirigea vers la paillasse noir.

Bon. Dit-il pour refocaliser Jesse qui était toujours émerveillé par l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Oui, excuse-moi, mais qu'elle est cette pièce ?

C'est vrai que tu ne connais rien. C'est la salle sur demande. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de t'en dire plus. On n'a pas toute la journée, concrètement il nous reste une heure. Sauf si tu veux louper le déjeuner, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Non, j'ai compris merci. Répondit froidement Jesse face à l'humeur maussade du Serpentard.

Alors donne-moi la recette, l'effet désiré, les effets non désiré. Si tu veux qu'on avance.

Demandé avec temps d'amabilité. Quand la jeune femme vit le regard que lui lançait le Serpentard elle se calma. Bon. Pour la première, il te faudra du sang de salamandre, de la poudre d'ongle de griffon et de l'infusion d'armoise. Jesse regarda Drago aller chercher calmement les ingrédients, elle attendit qu'il ait tout mit sur la palliasse pour reprendre :

L'effet désiré est de calmer les crises de panique, donc d'apaiser l'angoisse. Les effets indésirables sont, des faiblesses, des nausées, et des vertiges.

Jesse finit d'expliquer la façon de chauffer la potion et de la préparer. Drago regarda la jeune femme, et sans dire un mot, commença à faire la potion. Elle le regarda piler l'ongle de griffon, faire bouillir le sang de salamandre avec l'armoise. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire une bonne potion quand elle vit avec qu'elle délicatesse et concentration procédait le Serpentard. Elle était bluffée.

Elle le vit attraper des baies qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier. Elle se perdit à le regarder si concentré, et encore une fois à le trouver beau, cette air soucieux sur le visage, cette concentration semblant inviolable. Il avait beaucoup de talent, même sa mère n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec les potions, pourtant, sa mère était très doué. Jesse remarqua qu'une heure était déjà passé, et qu'ils avaient loupé le repas. Ou qu'ils arriveraient en retard.

Au lieu de rester là à me regarder, va me chercher des fioles. Et comme je suppose que tu auras besoin d'en prendre d'en ton sac, prend en des petites.

La Gryffondor rougi légèrement et acquiesça. A chaque fois il remarquait qu'elle le regardait, elle détestait ça. Elle prit une grosse fiole ronde, et deux petites à remplir au fur et à mesure. Elle apportât le tout à Drago, qui attrapa la grande pour la remplir d'un liquide rose pâle.

La couleur n'est pas tout à fait la même remarqua Jesse en sortant une petite fiole contenant l'ancienne potion.

En effet, mais c'est normal. J'ai ajouté des ingrédients et modifié le temps de chauffe. Ça devrait mieux marcher comme cela.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tu es très doué.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à un compliment de sa part. Il semblait sincère pour une fois, et pas utilisé dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose. Il ne sut quoi répondre, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête et de changer de sujet :

Mais pourquoi ton père n'a jamais fini d'améliorer ses potions ? Demanda-t-il même si cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

La jeune femme se décomposa. Elle répondit du tac au tac :

Parce qu'il avait trop de travail.

Elle se rappela brutalement de quelque chose, et changea le sujet :

Drago… Le déjeuner c'est bien de 12 à 14 heures ?

Evidemment. Ça t'arrive de retenir des choses Lewis ? répondit Drago exaspéré sans regarder la jeune femme.

Oui, non mais, en fait… Balbutia Jesse.

Quoi encore ! Répondit Drago en se détachant du remplissage.

Il est 13 :30… Finit par lâcher la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme la dévisageât, finit de remplir flacon calmement, le tendit à Jesse et se leva.

Allé, on y va, de toute façon la salle ne va pas partir. Et la prochaine fois que tu me mets en retard, j'empoisonne ta potion. Dit-il sur un ton tellement froid que Jesse était presque sûr de son sérieux.

Jesse suivit le Serpentard sans dire un mot car elle s'en voulait légèrement de les avoir mis en retard. Arrivé à mi-chemin, elle se demanda ce qu'allait dire ses nouveaux amis si elle arrivait en retard et surtout en compagnie de Malfoy. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prétexter une allé au toilette pour entrer après lui ? Elle n'avait pas la tête à trouver des excuses ou quoi que ce soit. Et c'est surtout que si elle voulait manger elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Non, elle ne pouvait pas entrer en même temps que lui, vraiment pas.

Drago écoute…

Tu t'es habitué à m'appeler par mon prénom Lewis, perd cette habitude, je ne suis pas ton ami. Je passe en premier, tu n'as cas rentré quand tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit trainer avec toi. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'as pas le temps de manger. Conclut-il en poussant la porte de la salle.

Aimable comme un troll, pour changer. Mais bon, au moins il lui avait facilité la tâche. Elle entra peur de temps après lui. 13 :45. Elle s'avança vers ses amis qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux :

Jesse ! on s'est inquiété où étais tu ? Demanda Hermione

Je faisais une sieste ! répondit-elle encore du tac au tac.

Malfoy en faisait une aussi ? non, parce qu'il est arrivé 5 minutes avant toi. Remarqua Ron.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jesse avec un calme impressionnant. Il avait surement quelque chose à faire.

En tout cas dépêche-toi si tu veux avoir le temps de manger. Lui dis Harry en souriant.

Jesse mangea rapidement, et pas grand-chose. Elle eut quand même le temps de lever les yeux vers Drago. Heureusement pour elle qu'il lui était indispensable pour le moment, sinon elle l'aurait envoyé cuire une bouse.

Enfin, elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Si bien que les quatre heures de cours lui semblèrent interminable. Au diner, elle mangea comme jamais, pour combler le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait grignoté le midi. Ils montèrent vite dans le dortoir, et passèrent une petite heure dans la salle commune, à discuter un peu. Hermione lança divers sujet, ils parlèrent du cours de potions, que des Abraxans ainsi que de la prochaine sortie à prés-Au-lard.

Mais dis-moi Jesse. Commença Ron en changeant totalement de sujet. Tant que j'y pense, comment tu as fait pour changer d'école ? Je sais que tu ne te plaisais pas à BeauBaton et tout, mais je n'ai pas compris la démarche, parce qu'il y a les examens et tout enfin…

Alors. Commença Jesse. Je suis née en Irlande, donc j'étais inscrite à Poudlard à ma naissance. Ma mère est allée à BeauBaton comme elle est née en France, et elle voulait absolument que j'y aille aussi. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit je ne me plaisais pas là-bas, j'ai donc eu une correspondance avec Dumbledore pour lui demander d'intégrer Poudlard. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas. J'ai réussis à suivre un double cursus à distance grâce à lui, dans l'espoir d'une réorientation. Elle s'arrêtât. En milieu de 5é année j'ai réussis à obtenir ma réorientation, j'ai passé ma BUSE à distance, et je l'ai eu tout juste. Mais j'ai pu intégrer Poudlard et me voilà. Conclut-elle en souriant.

C'est vraiment une histoire atypique. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu ne parles jamais de tes parents, intervint Hermione.

Jesse ne répondit pas, décidemment c'était sa journée. Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait tant à ses parents aujourd'hui. En même temps Drago l'aidait à améliorer les potions de son père, donc il était normal qu'il pose des questions, même si venant de sa part une phrase sans insultes semblait toujours étrange. Mais ses amis, ils voulaient la connaitre, c'était normal qu'ils posent ce genre de questions.

Quand on veut connaitre quelqu'un on se renseigne presque toujours sur ses parents, surtout dans le monde des sorciers, on veut savoir si la personne est née de parents Moldu, sorcier ou des deux. Enfin encore une fois elle ne pouvait plus éviter la question. Heureusement qu'elle était dans un bon jour. Elle ne risquait pas de s'effondrer normalement. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains **,** car si elle n'en parlait pas maintenant, elle serait toujours dans cette situation de gêne.

C'est parce que c'est un sujet difficile pour moi, je n'en parle plus. Ma mère est née en France comme vous le savez, elle à rencontrer mon père lors d'un voyage en Irlande. Mon père était Moldu, mais ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de l'épouser. Au début de ma cinquième année de scolarité, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, elle avait quelque chose à me dire. "Mlle Lewis. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui ne sera pas facile à entendre. Vos parents sont décédés, il s'agit surement de l'œuvre du seigneur des ténèbres. Une enquête est en cours." Jesse répétât cette phrase qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant une année entière. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu entrer à Poudlard cette année, parce que cette fois ci plus personne n'allait m'en empêcher. J'ai passé l'été chez ma tante, la sœur de mon père. Elle ne connait pas l'existence du monde sorcier, et me pense dans un internat je ne sais plus où en Europe. Elle doit penser que je suis une espèce de génie qui est dans une école pour intellectuel. Enfin je ne l'ai presque jamais vu, parce que mon père avait emménagé avec ma mère dans un quartier sorcier. Voilà, voilà pourquoi je ne parle jamais de mes parents. Et voilà pourquoi j'étais dans cet état la semaine dernière. Conclut Jesse. Mais ne vous sentez pas gêné, vous ne pouviez pas savoir et vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Les seules responsables sont ces sales traitres de mage noir vouant allégeance à cette immonde erreur de la nature. Pesta-t-elle.

Ces horreurs s'arrêteront un jour Jesse. On ne se laissera plus faire. Lui répondit Harry, voyant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à répondre.

Je serais avec vous s'il faut se battre, croyez-moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Le silence retomba sur les quatre jeune gens. Hermione partie se coucher la première, car elle ne voulait pas être fatiguée pour le lendemain, et Jesse la rejoignit rapidement, laissant Harry et Ron dans une conversation qui leur semblait certainement passionnante. La jeune femme monta dans la salle de bain, à cette heure il n'y avait plus personne. Après s'être déshabillé, elle entra dans la douche, et monta la température presque jusqu'à s'en bruler la peau. Elle se vida la tête.

Et pour une fois ce ne fut pas une horrible image sanguinolente qui lui vint en mémoire, ni une phrase aux allures de poignard, ou même une jolie image de sa mère souriant devant le spectacle que lui offrait le lac magique derrière la maison. Ce fut un regard d'acier. Celui du beau blond qu'elle détestait tant. De l'insupportable Serpentard qui malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, avait du mal à quitter ses pensées. Elle soupira « il ne manquerait plus que ça ». Elle coupa l'eau.

Jesse entra discrètement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Elle s'allongeât sur la couverture, Wink vint ronronner dans son cou. Elle sourit et commença à somnoler rassuré par le chaton, qui avait bien grandit depuis la rentrée. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et pensa un instant à sa vie d'avant, au calme de sa maison perdu dans la campagne, à l'abri de tout, au deux Abraxans qui venait lui tenir compagnie, et surtout au magnifique Sombral qu'elle était seule à voir. Il s'approchait souvent de la maison quand la nuit commençait à tomber, alors elle sortait pour lui parler. Ses parents ne le voyaient pas, mais un jour elle fut obligée de leur en parler car quand ils la virent dehors à une heure si tardive ils demandèrent des explications.

Elle dû leur expliquer par la même occasion, surtout à sa mère, pourquoi elle pouvait voir le Sombral. Jesse leur raconta donc, qu'à dix ans, alors que sa tante l'avais emmené faire une balade, elle avait vu un homme se jeter d'une falaise. Sa tante dormais sous un arbre, et elle avait voulu se promener comme une grande et s'était éloigné. Si la jeune fille n'en avait jamais parlé à l'époque c'est parce qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle allait se faire réprimander d'être parti seul. Cette scène avait hanté son esprit pendant un long moment. Peu de temps après, elle avait commencé à voir cet étrange cheval squelettique s'approcher de la maison, sans doute savait-il qu'elle pourrait le voir. Alors, presque tous les soirs ils se voyaient depuis.

Il lui manquait d'ailleurs. Tous lui manquaient, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Poudlard, avec des gens formidables, elle donnerait tout pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Jesse se tourna, et essaya de dormir, demain elle avait quatre heures de potions en tout, et cela ne s'annonçait pas chose aisé.

Le jeune Serpentard n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme presque tous les soirs. Il fit le choix de descendre dans la salle commune et s'assied sur un des canapés de cuir noir verdâtre du salon. Tout, ici, était plus ou moins vert. Et personne ne savait si cela été dû à la lumière diffusé par les lampes rondes suspendu au plafond ou bien à l'eau vaseuse du Lac Noir.

Mais Drago s'en fichait éperdument. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de toute cette histoire. Par moment il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de naitre dans cette famille. Il n'avait demandé à personne de devoir accomplir les missions du seigneur des ténèbres à cause de la vraisemblable incompétence de son père face à ses propres missions. Il n'avait pas le choix, qui pouvait refuser d'obéir à un être aussi dangereux. Certes il avait toujours haïe les sangs impurs, et méprisé la plupart de ceux qui n'était pas de son rang. Mais seul des monstres peuvent cautionner de telles horreurs. Tout ce sang, toute cette violence.

Bien entendu quand on en entend parler on en rit, on jubile de savoir que ces sangs de bourbes ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient à se penser égale à nous. Mais quand on vit la chose. Quand on patauge dans du sang encore chaud et qu'on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de l'odeur de la mort, s'insinuant dans la moindre fibre de nos vêtements, on se rend compte que cette violence est insoutenable et inhumaine. Quand bien même on a pu haïr ces personnes pour des raisons qui soudainement nous paraissent incertaine. On est élevé comme ça, mange-mort de père en fils et la plupart du temps on ne se pose pas la question, on sait, on est persuadé d'avoir raison. Sauf qu'il y est rare de se retrouver dans l'obligation d'assassiner son directeur à a peine seize ans.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore, peut-être parce que son père lui avait sans cesse répété qu'il n'était pas digne de diriger Poudlard, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à sa juste valeur. Mais qu'importe à quel point on déteste une personne. Qu'importe la jalousie, la rancœur, la haine, la déception ou la frustration. Personne ne mérite d'être assassiner de cette façon. Et surtout, surtout, Drago ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il était terrifié, et se surpris à trembler une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, il devait rester concentré. Il _devait_ le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sa mère, qui serait en danger s'il échouait. Et il ne tenait pas non plus à mourir, ou pire.

Alors il devait trouver un moyen, d'exécuter sa mission sans être lui-même confronté à Dumbledore. Un poison, ou un objet ensorcelé. Il avait déjà un endroit où cacher l'armoire le temps de la réparer. Et comme il aidait Lewis, si on le voyait non loin de la salle sur demande elle lui servirait d'alibi. Drago se demanda s'il serait si simple de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avec un poison. Mais il devait tout tenter, ne serait-ce pour brouiller son attention et il n'avait même pas une année scolaire pour ce faire. Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, et porta son corps jusqu'à son lit, ou il se laissa tomber sans même enlever la couverture.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Racine D'Asphodèle

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul me revienne Jesse et l'intrigue.

* * *

 **Chapitre Six : Racine d'asphodèle.**

Déjà deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Drago et Jesse se voyaient dans la salle sur demande. Les rapports conflictuels qui les opposaient c'était peu à peu adoucit, et sans non plus se considérer comme des amis, ils arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans cet espèce de conflit en suspens.

Aujourd'hui, et comme chaque mercredi, l'un comme l'autre se levèrent avec un certaine hâte, plus ou moins présente et accepté. Jesse savait déjà qu'elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier le jeune homme, et pour l'instant Drago était rassuré d'avoir un alibi, et de pouvoir changer un peu son quotidien d'apprenti mangemort. Alors c'est presque euphorique que Jesse se leva le matin, un sourire un peu niai aux lèvres, qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Hermione qui pour une fois c'était levé en même temps qu'elle.

\- A quoi tu penses Jesse ? Se hasarda Hermione.

\- A rien de particulier, répondit son amie avec un temps de latence révélateur.

\- Depuis presque deux moi je t'ai rarement vu sourire pour rien. Et ça fait trois semaine que tu t'absente à chaque pause le mercredi. Et il en sera sans doute de même aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu pensais à ta prochaine absence pas vraie ? Rétorqua Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

La jeune femme se retrouva bloquée, elle savait où Hermione voulait en venir. Elle insinuait très clairement que son amie s'absentait pour voir un garçon. Or, elle avait plus ou moins raison. Jesse était d'autant plus déstabilisé qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en effet, elle était en train de penser à lui. Maintenant elle devait réagir et n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, ni contredire Hermione et encore moins avouer qu'elle voyait Malfoy. Mais elle pouvait aller dans son sens, celle-ci la croirais plus facilement, et n'imaginerais pas un mensonge. Alors elle menti :

\- Bon, tu as raison, dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux de gêne, j'ai rencontré un garçon, mais je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être sûr. Avoua-elle finalement.

\- Je le savais ! Quand tu seras prête je veux être la première à le rencontrer ! Répondit Hermione folle de joie.

\- Evidemment, qui d'autre !

Et sur cette phrase, Hermione laissa Jesse pour aller se préparer. C'est du théâtre qu'elle aurait dû faire, pas une école de sorcellerie. Jesse se retourna vers Wink :

\- On a eu chaud pas vrai ? Le chaton sembla lever les yeux au ciel. Tu t'ennuies tout seul, je sais. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour venir avec moi supporter Drago ? Je reviens pour 11 heures alors, essaye d'être réveillé petit râleur.

La jeune Gryffondor, qui était déjà prête, descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre Ron et Harry qui eux aussi attendait Hermione.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de la botanique, souffla Jesse, je ne sais pas pour vous mais personnellement je n'en peux plus de ce cours.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si nulle en potion, ris Ron, comment veux-tu faire de bonne potion si tu n'apprends pas correctement leur matière première

L'intéressée allait amicalement rappeler à Ron qu'elle, elle excellait en sortilège contrairement à lui, mais l'entrée d'Hermione capta complétement l'attention de son interlocuteur. Elle devait être la seule à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Enfin ce n'était pas son souci. En chemin pour le petit déjeuner, ils croisèrent Luna.

Jesse avait déjà eu la chance de rencontrer la jeune femme une semaine plus tôt, lors d'un repas au court du quel elle avait partagé leur table. La Serdaigle était passionnante, elle savait un tas de choses, et n'hésitait pas à parler de sujets qui sont souvent écourté. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait tout le temps avoir la tête dans un nuage, probablement de fumé en passant, Jesse l'appréciait. C'est donc un petit déjeuné plein d'intérêt qui fut suivit d'un cours largement moins intéressant et d'une lenteur frôlant celle d'un vif-d 'or enrhumé. Jesse détourna les yeux et s'aperçu, stupéfaite que Drago n'était, une nouvelle fois, pas en cours.

* * *

En deux semaines, Drago avait déjà commencé à échafauder des plans. Il savait comment procéder, du moins pour sa première tentative. Il avait était absent à une bonne partie des cours de la semaine, et était occupé à préparer son offensive. Enfin si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard était pour bientôt. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il tenterait quelque chose. Rien de bien compliqué. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était presque onze heure et eu comme un sentiment d'oubli. Il était persuadé que s'il avait gardé le rappelle-tout de Neville, la fumée serait devenue rouge. Rouge… Rose. Les potions. Lewis.

Le jeune homme se leva pour sortir de la salle des préfets. Il fit un récapitulatif rapide dans sa tête, il avait passé les deux premier mercredi à améliorer la potion rose, et il avait simplement ajouté des bais de gui. La semaine dernière ils avaient commencé une potion bleue, pour faire dormir, visiblement. Cela fit penser à Drago que cette fille était vraiment perturbée. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle soit une peste, même s'il fallait dire qu'elle s'était bien calmée depuis quelque temps. Il tourna à droite, en se disant que maintenant l'essence de lavande devait être prête et qu'il pourrait commencer la potion.

Quand il arriva devant le mur, en face de la tapisserie, il ne trouva pas Lewis. Il se demanda si cette idiote avait oublié puis se rappela que c'est lui qui était en retard. Il passa trois fois devant le mur, et entra. Le Serpentard trouva Jesse en train de jouer avec un chat, faisant sautiller une branche de lavande devant son museau.

Il eut malgré lui un sourire presque sincère devant ce spectacle qu'il aurait certainement qualifié de pathétique. Le jeune homme s'approcha, oubliant presque que la jeune femme en face de lui était une bombe à retardement éternellement remonté après chaque explosion. Et il s'en rappela quand elle leva vers lui, un regard hésitant entre la haine et le profond dégout.

\- Tu es en retard Malfoy. Souligna la Gryffondor.

\- Au moins je suis venu, Lewis. Répliqua le Serpent. Et je te rappelle que tu as _besoin_ de moi.

Jesse ne répliqua pas, car le jeune homme avait raison. Et c'était beaucoup plus de l'inquiétude déguisé que de la haine qu'elle ressentait, donc elle n'allait pas insister.

\- Je te présente Wink, dit-elle à mesure que le jeune homme rassemblait les éléments.

\- Je suis sensé lui dire que je suis ravi de faire sa connaissance ? Dit Drago d'une voix monocorde, arrachant un feulement de haine en face de lui. T'es bien comme ta maitresse, ajouta-t-il, un caractère d'hippogriffe.

Cette fois c'est Jesse qui émit un son de mécontentement, ce qui fit presque rire Drago. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

\- En tout cas, _Wink_ , je te serais grés de ne pas mettre de poil partout, et surtout pas dans les potions, il serait dommage d'ajouter un ingrédient imprévu. D'autant plus que je ne pourrais pas en prédire l'effet dans ce cas. Racine de valériane, fèves soporifique, mucusse de verracrasse, essence de lavande, c'est cela Lewis ?

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Drago, qui avait de toute façon déjà tous réuni, commença par mettre sur le feu l'essence de lavande et le mucusse. Pendant qu'il écrasait les fèves et mettait leur jus en un petit récipient, Jesse prit la parole :

\- Drago, sans vouloir m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, pourquoi n'étais tu pas là au cours de botanique ?

\- En effet, ça ne te regarde pas Lewis, répondit le jeune homme en continuant d'écraser les fèves, et puis franchement, je connais déjà tous ce qu'il faut savoir sur les ingrédients des potions, le cours de botanique est inutile pour moi.

\- Et les cours de lundi ? Et ceux de mardi matin ? D'accord, tu es un bon élève, même un excellent élève. Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis. Tu penses à ton avenir un peu. Tu crois que les profs ne sont pas au courant que tu rates les cours ? La jeune femme continua, sans faire attention à la tentative de prise de parole de Drago. Et puis, tu as déjà été suffisamment collé pour cette année quoi…

\- Jesse. Dit Drago, arrêtant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, faisant taire la demoiselle par la même occasion.

La jeune femme ressentit malgré elle un frisson quand le jeune homme l'appela par son prénom. C'était la première fois. Mais Drago la regardait avec insistance, et encore une fois elle se sentit gêné par ce regard si envoutant, si clair, presque transperçant. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle sentit son regard sur elle. Un regard lourd, de reproche, un regard qui inviter à ne pas en rajouter.

Sans un mot, il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ajoutant le jus des fèves soporifiques à la préparation, il se mit à couper les racines de valériane en morceau, et à les faire cuire dans un petit chaudron à part, dans le but d'en obtenir une pâte. Pendant la cuisson, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ajouter pour calmer les effets secondaires. C'est à ce moment qu'il eut un regard vers Jesse qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Lewis ? Finit par lui demander Drago.

\- Mon problème ? Tu es aussi délicat qu'un Cognard, c'est ça mon problème Malfoy. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Avoua la jeune femme.

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Rétorqua le jeune homme sans prendre en compte ce que venait de dire Jesse.

\- Quand tu dis ça, tu parles de quoi ? De tes cernes ? De ton teint pâle, à la limite cadavérique ? Du fait que tu caches ta difficulté à tenir debout ? De ce qui t'empêche de manger correctement ? Du fait que tu sembles tout le temps préoccupé ? Ou à la limite tout lâcher ? Tu sais Drago…

\- La ferme. Lâcha le jeune homme malgré lui.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de goule !

Le Serpentard se leva, et comme il était plus grand que Jesse d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre, et qu'il était assez impressionnant, la jeune fille se tut. Drago contourna l'obstacle en face de lui et sorti en claquant la porte. Laissant une nouvelle fois Jesse. On ne pouvait de toute façon rien lui dire sans qu'il ne s'emporte, ou prenne la fuite.

La jeune femme remarqua que la potion était presque finit, et que le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs oublié un papier. Elle s'approcha et lu _Racine d'asphodèle en poudre_. Elle ajoutât donc simplement cet ingrédient dans le grand chaudron. La potion pris instantanément une couleur bleu bien plus foncée qu'à l'origine. Jesse mit un peu de potion dans deux petites fioles et le reste dans un récipient plus gros comme l'avait fait Drago la première fois. Elle en aurait une réserve pour un bon moment. Wink sauta naturellement sur son épaule tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait, et Jesse était en train de discuter avec ses amis autour du repas. Ils étaient déjà fins d'octobre, et les jours étaient de plus en plus cours. A la fin du diner, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les salles communes, Jesse prévint ses amis qu'elle comptait faire un tour dans les jardins, avant que les saisons ne le lui permettent plus.

Le couvre-feu n'étant qu'à 22 heures, cela lui laissait une bonne heure de tranquillité. En réalité la jeune femme espérait croiser Drago, et comme la fois où elle l'avait croisé par hasard, il était dans les jardins, elle tenta sa chance. La jeune Gryffondor partit donc en direction des jardins du château, à l'instant vers l'endroit où elle était entrée en collision avec le jeune homme. Et elle avait bien fait, elle finit par le voir, assis sur une pierre.

Il était tourné vers elle, mais comme il était dans ses pensées il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle détailla cet air soucieux, presque torturé qu'il arborait de plus en plus en ce moment. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Il l'avait enfin remarqué, et la jeune femme ne sut dire quelle émotion était sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas de la joie, ça, elle en était sûr. Elle s'approcha, ne voyant pas d'hostilité de la part de Drago. S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortie une fiole et la tendis au garçon :

\- Tu poses une goutte sur ton oreiller pour dormir, je te remercie pour la recette.

Voyant que le garçon ne réagissait pas, elle insistât.

\- Tu comptes me faire la tête ? Je viens faire la paix, je t'ai apporté de la potion et plus j'ai laissé Wink dans ma chambre…

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir arrêter de se voir Jesse. Répondit Drago d'un ton froid.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça !

\- De toute façon je ne te supporte plus. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, car la remarque lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se leva, et posa la fiole à l'endroit où elle était assise. Elle disparut sans dire un mot.

* * *

Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard. Il était habitué aux regards de haine, de mépris, de honte et même d'indifférence. Mais jamais, il n'avait vu un regard aussi déchirant sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor, il venait de lui faire du mal. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'elle serait vexé, mais pas qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire comme ça.

C'était quoi son problème à la fin, chacune de ses réaction étaient incohérentes. Il détesta l'idée d'être à l'origine d'une quelconque souffrance chez elle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle devenait réellement dangereuse, elle était trop curieuse et _beaucoup_ trop observatrice. Et surtout, elle risquait vraiment de le déstabiliser et le détourner de son objectif. Non, c'était mieux comme cela.

Le garçon décala sa main pour se redresser légèrement, et frôla quelque chose qui cliqueta contre la pierre. En baissant les yeux, il aperçut la fiole de potion. Il l'a pris, la couleur était parfaite. Il revit la fierté sur le visage de Jesse quand elle lui avait apporté, elle avait un petit air d'enfant qui à réussit à envoyer un gnome par-dessus la barrière comme une grande. Elle avait certainement eu le sentiment de réussir une chose extraordinaire, et il n'y avait même pas prêté attention.

* * *

Le néant. Des taches vertes semblant être la seule lumière dans cet obscur amas toxique. Suffocant, acre et opaque, il l'étouffait. Il essaya de marcher, mais ses pieds furent pris dans la visqueuse mélasse noire. Du pétrole. Dans son vain effort pour avancer, le jeune homme chute. Du sang. C'était du sang. Noirci, coagulant et pourrissant. Tels des sables mouvants, ils l'engloutirent. Il se noyait. Il hurla de frayeur et le gout métallique s'immisça dans sa bouche, formant une épaisse pâte visqueuse qui l'empêcha de déglutir. Bientôt il sombra complétement dans cet abysse suffocant et meurtrier.

Puis tout disparu. Le néant. C'est comme si le jeune homme voyait sa chute. Lente et inévitable. Il ferma les yeux. Un flash vert passa à travers ses paupières. Une voix résonna dans sa tête. _Cette_ voix. Sinueuse, sourde et froide. Cette voix qui vous glace le sang, qui vous promet l'enfer. Ce simple son, qui vous laisse imaginer le bruit que fera votre corps se brisant, tordu et déformé par la douleur, sur un sol froid et humide. Et une simple phrase. « C'est toi, Drago, qui tuera Dumbledore ». Maintenant, il distinguait un bruit léger et subtil, celui d'un animal qui glisse sur le sol. Une violente angoisse s'empara du jeune homme. Il sentit la bête s'enrouler lentement le long de sa jambe. Au bout de longues secondes, un contacte froid et humide s'insinua autour de sa gorge. Et une pression, de plus en plus intense. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux sous le poids du monstre écailleux. Un nouvel éclair vert apparu, mais cette fois-ci il lui était destiné.

Suffocant, tremblant et en proie à des sueurs froides, le jeune homme s'assis, enfin sorti de cet enfer. Drago tenta de calmer sa respiration dans un premier temps. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses tremblements encore terrifié par l'atmosphère du rêve qui ne le lâchait pas. Cette emprise malsaine allez l'empêcher de dormir. La potion bleue lui revint en mémoire. _Tu poses une goutte sur ton oreiller._ Il obéi aux paroles de la jeune femme, et en un instant il sentit son corps s'alléger. Comme si tous devenait simple, un apaisement totale. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel calme intérieur, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui se promettait réparateur.

* * *

L'orpheline regarda disparaitre les dernières étoiles comme elle avait contemplé l'apparition des premières et senti enfin son corps s'alourdir et le sommeil l'emporter.

Quand la jeune femme dû se lever, elle eut l'impression d'être hors de son corps, comme si elle était poussée par une force extérieure. Ces semaines si pauvre en sommeil l'avaient bien plus affaibli qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle avait besoin de repos. Mais elle poussait sur son corps, car il était hors de question qu'elle s'avoue vaincu. Des visages qui défilent, des sons, des bribes de conversations, un regard familier, puis une violente sensation de vide. Et plus rien. Elle entend qu'on cri son nom, enfin s'il s'agit bien d'un cri. Mais son corps de répond pas.

* * *

Des draps blanc immaculé, une odeur de désinfectant, un calme presque angoissant. Quand Jesse se réveille, elle est à l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'elle se demande, est comment elle va faire pour sortir d'ici discrètement. Elle a l'impression d'être une panthère en cage. La jeune femme n'était pas une personne qui savait rester docilement dans un endroit comme celui-ci, elle détestait avoir l'impression d'être faible. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter, ni de se laisser aller.

Ne voyant pas madame Pomfresh, la patiente se leva, mais ses jambes ne soutinrent pas son poids, et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle détesta cette sensation d'impuissance. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle réussit à se remettre sur son lit. Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle faisait ici et vite, car si elle perdait patience, elle était capable de ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas.

\- Vous avez essayé de vous lever ! Réprimanda l'infirmière. Vous ne devez pas bouger, vous devez vous reposer c'est important !

\- Je pourrais bientôt sortir ? Jesse s'arrêtât. Attendez. Pourquoi je suis ici déjà ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Vous avez perdu connaissance Miss Lewis. Lui apprit-elle

\- Ne me dites pas que c'était dans la grande salle. Le coupa Jesse.

\- En tout cas c'est ce que m'ont dit vos amis.

\- Grandiose. Pesta Jesse. Je peux sortir madame, je vais beaucoup mieux et…

\- Il en est hors de question. Vous manquez énormément de sommeil. Vous _devez_ vous reposer.

\- Madame, tout le monde manque de sommeil. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la seule élève de ce château à se coucher tard, j'ai perdu connaissance mais cela arrive. Je ne vais pas rester à l'infirmerie pour si peu.

\- Si peu, comme vous dites, vous êtes en train de consumer vos dernières forces. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela dure, mais votre corps est à bout. Je vais vous concocter des potions pour arranger tout ça, mais vous passerez la journée ici. Et pas de visite. Mme Pomfresh n'attendit pas la réponse de Jesse et sortie de l'infirmerie.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Elle avait perdu connaissance devant la moitié de l'école, elle ne pouvait pas sortir et en plus elle n'avait pas le droit aux visites. Donc bien évidement ses amis, et en particulier Hermione allaient s'imaginer le pire. Elle se voyait déjà bombardé de questions par la brune, et se demanda si finalement elle n'aura pas préféré être dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Si elle avait le droit de sortir pour le repas de ce soir, elle n'oserait même pas entrer dans la salle. Parce qu'elle savait que si quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque elle se sentirait obligé d'essayer de le noyer dans un des immense plats en argent.

* * *

Quand Hermione se heurta à une porte d'infirmerie fermé, elle n'en revint pas. Comment pouvait-on interdire des visites dans une infirmerie ! C'était une honte. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ? Si Jesse avait dû être transférée ? Si en fait elle avait une maladie que personne n'avait jamais décelée ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on interdise les visites. La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione pu apercevoir Jesse qui était allongé, mais elle se referma presque aussitôt.

\- Madame ! Je voudrais simplement aller voir si elle va bien !

\- Miss Lewis a besoin de repos, miss Granger. Vous la verrez ce soir si j'autorise sa sortie.

\- Mais madame !

\- Non, et je ne veux personnes qui traine devant cette porte, il en est de même pour vous monsieur Malfoy. Ajoutât-elle en s'éloignant.

Hermione se retourna. Pourquoi il était là lui ? Elle eut de nouveau envie de lui envoyer son point dans la figure. S'il venait pour se moquer de Jesse, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Cet espèce de Bandimon était une plaie depuis le début de leur scolarité de toute façon. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer à sa prochaine remarque, mais Drago se contenta de continuer son chemin, non sans bousculer la Gryffondor.

* * *

Le cours de sortilèges était déjà bien avancé et Drago avait beaucoup du mal à se concentrer. Il se dit que la vie était bien ironique. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'éviter Lewis, il n'avait pas réussis pour quelques raisons plus ou moins absurde. Et maintenant qu'il avait clairement décidé d'évincer la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien loin de lui, ça n'allait toujours pas. Même quand elle n'était pas présente elle lui pourrissait la vie. En même temps elle avait fait un malaise en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il y avait de quoi se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Mais ce que Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il s'inquiétait presque pour elle. Pourquoi il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il lui était arrivé, si elle était en danger, si elle allait bien ? Certes il avait passé du temps avec elle, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Si Zabini ou Goyle avait fait un malaise, il ne serait pas en train de se torturer. Et pourtant, ils font partie de ses meilleurs amis. Cela l'énerva, et encore une fois, il prit Jesse pour responsable.

Le problème de Drago est qu'il fut tellement bridé et formaté enfant, que maintenant s'il ressent quelque chose de contraire à ces valeurs, il ne saura l'avouer clairement. Alors Drago camoufle, s'énerve et trouve des prétextes. Plutôt que de dire qu'il serait heureux de revoir Jesse, il se voile la face en pensant qu'elle fait un parfait alibi. Plutôt que de se dire qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, il préfère se plaindre du fait qu'elle est une gêne pour lui. Et surtout, plutôt que d'avouer que le fait qu'elle puisse lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert le terrifie, il prétexte qu'elle pourrait mettre en péril sa mission.

Oui, Drago est doué pour camoufler ses sentiments. Mais il est aussi une mélasse de frustration, de jalousie et de mépris. Un enfant brillant, particulièrement talentueux mais transparent aux yeux de son père. Aux yeux de beaucoup. Une enfance sacrifiée au profit des apparences.

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire. _Tu es très doué_. Le ton sincère de Jesse, son sourire qui l'était tout autant. Les gens autour de lui, pas ses amis, mais les autres l'évite, le déteste, le craigne ou l'admire. Mais il n'avait jamais reçu un compliment sincère, de quelqu'un qui remarque qu'en effet, il est réellement doué. Et il n'avait même pas répondu. Tout comme quand elle lui avait donné la potion, ou quand elle lui avait demandé s'il allait bien.

Il s'était comporté comme une vraie harpie. Il envoya Pansy cuire une bouse de Dragon quand elle essaya de lui demander pourquoi il soupirait. La fin du cours approchait, et Drago se leva pour sortir juste au moment où le professeur allait conclure le cours. Le Serpentard se dirigeât en trombe vers la salle commune des préfets.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Bière au Beurre

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seul me reviennent Jesse et l'intrigue._

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review pour me dire ce qui va ou non!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Sept : Bière au Beurre**

Les premières neiges de l'année commençaient à se poser délicatement sur les tuiles anthracite du château. Le climat étant encore clément, la frêle couche ainsi formé commençait à fondre à peine installé. Le mois de novembre était déjà bien entamé, et cela faisait deux bonnes semaines que les étudiants étaient rentrés de leurs vacances d'automne. Les célébrations d'halloween avaient fait des heureux, et le prochain évènement dont on parlait était la sortie à prés-au-lard. Tout le monde avait oublié le petit incident de Jesse, et elle se portait d'ailleurs mieux grâce à madame Pomfresh. Elle avait tout de même passé trois jours complets à l'infirmerie, et avait eu le droit aux visites le deuxième jour.

La jeune femme se concentrait sur ses cours, et n'avait pas reparlé à Drago depuis qu'il l'avait congédié. Au début elle s'était senti vraiment blessé, et il l'aurait certainement fait pleurer fut un temps. Mais maintenant elle n'y pensait plus, malgré quelque pincement quand elle croisait son regard en cours, enfin, quand il y venait. Elle avait décidé de mettre une priorité à ses études. Et d'éloigner ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir. Comme toujours, avancer, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ces mercredis si particuliers et tant attendu devinrent des jours gris et lambda.

Elle passait ses pauses avec Hermione, Parvati, ou seule, dans la bibliothèque. Jesse était quelqu'un de sociable mais qui aimait être seule, et paradoxalement encore plus, quand elle allait mal. Elle évitait les jardins à présent, malgré son attrait pour la nature. Prendre le risque de se retrouver nez à nez avec Malfoy n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis maintenant les jours était court et froid.

Aujourd'hui était leur journée la moins chargé, ils n'avaient qu'une heure de cours le matin et deux l'après-midi. Il était donc 11 :30 et Jesse déambulait dans le château. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé d'entrer dans la salle sur demande, mais elle ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. La jeune femme en avait déduit que c'était certainement parce qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu pousser l'analyse plus loin.

La jeune Gryffondor n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller réviser, donc elle évitât la bibliothèque. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se tenir sous l'alcôve où Drago était venu la menacer au début de l'année. Elle aimait cet endroit, et cela lui rappelait par moment qu'elle n'avait finalement pas perdu grand-chose en arrêtant de fréquenter Malfoy. A demi allongé, elle regarda la neige tomber lentement et fondre presque aussitôt. Si délicate et si frêle. La neige était un des paradoxes de la nature qu'elle préférait. Elle était tellement fragile au début de la saison, fondant au moindre rayon de soleil, peinant à s'accrocher aux surface du paysage. Et pourtant, elle pouvait être meurtrière. Elle revoyait les tempêtes de neiges qui avaient déjà ravagé leurs magnifiques boulots, le lac gelé emprisonnant les poissons.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à disserter intérieurement, quelqu'un s'approcha. La jeune femme n'entendit pas. Quand la personne fut presque à son niveau elle senti une odeur familière. Elle avait toujours reconnu les gens à leur odeur, quand elle était plus jeune elle pouvait dire si c'était son père ou sa mère qui montait les escaliers.

Et elle aurait pu dire les yeux fermé qui était l'individu s'approchant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard pour confirmer son hypothèse. Elle entendit le jeune homme s'approcher, et le vit passer dans son champ de vision. Il l'avait dépassé, sans dire un moment, elle ne saurait dire s'il l'avait vu.

\- Bonjour Malfoy. Dit-elle spontanément, d'une voix clair et sur.

Le jeune homme s'arrêtât, mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Jesse n'avait plus le choix, elle avait engagé une conversation qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. La jeune femme savait que Drago ne voulait plus lui parler, ni même la voir. Elle allait donc devoir meubler presque entièrement la conversation. Le problème étant que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à lui dire. Enfin, rien qu'elle ne _pouvait_ lui dire.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, que parfois le mardi soir, elle été triste de se dire que le lendemain serait un jour banal. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que, oui, sa mauvaise humeur constante lui manquait ou que depuis leur dernière discussion elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour lui. Et elle ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps car le garçon s'en irait s'il ne voyait pas de mouvement de sa part. Elle se leva et se dirigeât vers celui-ci qui était toujours de dos. En s'approchant de lui, elle allait prendre la parole quand ce dernier la devança :

\- Je croyais avoir été clair en disant ne plus vouloir te voir Lewis. Dit-il froidement en se retournant.

Le jeune homme avait pris du temps pour savoir comme réagir. Bien évidemment, il l'avait vu. Le pire c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait là. C'était presque si elle campait sous cette alcôve. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait amené à passer par ici. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'elle lui adresse la parole et donc à son hypothétique réponse. De toute façon il n'allait pas lui répondre aimablement. Mais il ne voulait pas être confronté à son regard de reproche, ni à une nouvelle dispute, surtout ici dans un lieu de passage. Il comptait écourter rapidement cette conversation qu'il avait eu le malheur de provoquer.

Le Serpentard attendait une réponse de la part de Jesse, qui se contenta de le dévisager. Ils restèrent là un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Comme un défi silencieux, à celui qui céderait en premier. Mais Jesse avait déjà toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de la voir, il y était _contraint_ par une raison qu'elle comptait bien découvrir. Elle se mit à sourire, de ce sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait quand elle savait qu'elle allait gagner.

\- Ça ne marche plus Drago. Dit-elle calmement. Maintenant, soit tu m'explique en détails pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir, soit tu te ramènes mercredi prochain devant la salle sur demande.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Il eut un temps d'hésitation qui lui serait fatal. La jeune femme était très perspicace, c'était en cela qu'elle était dangereuse. Maintenant qu'elle avait des doutes, elle ne lâcherait rien. Bien évidemment, c'était clair. S'il n'avait vraiment plus voulut la voir, il ne se serait pas arrêté quand elle l'avait appelé, il n'aurait pas attendu sa réponse non plus. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, et ce que cela impliquait le perturba. Maintenant il devait trouver une réponse. Il ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. De toute façon il était déjà en retard. Il se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tout est si simple ?

\- Evidemment. répondit-elle d'un air satisfait. Et puis finalement, on finit les cours à seize heures aujourd'hui, on pourrait peut-être se retrouver à ce moment-là ?

\- Tu rêves Lewis. Si tu penses une seule seconde que …

\- Tu me feras des compliments tout à l'heure. La coupa-t-elle en se retournant et en le laissant derrière elle.

* * *

Jesse arriva la première devant la salle sur demande. Cela l'arrangeait car elle ne savait toujours pas si la salle apparaitrait. Elle passa trois fois, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Drago arrivait elle allait devoir lui expliquer et il ne resterait certainement pas. De toute façon elle ne savait même pas s'il allait venir. Quand elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle, elle se retourna un air fier au visage :

\- Dis-moi Drago, tu pourrais faire apparaitre la salle toi ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom. Siffla-t-il. Tu as oublié comment en fait peut-être?

\- Non. C'est juste que depuis qu'on ne se parle plus, la salle n'a jamais voulu réapparaitre. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir pour toi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de faire des potions. Prétexta-il, ne pouvant prendre le risque d'ouvrir accidentellement la salle des objets perdus.

La jeune femme passa trois fois devant le mur de pierre. Toujours rien.

\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux vraiment, l'aida-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il doit s'agir d'un désir profond et sincère. Essaye encore. Et vite, ne me fais pas de nouveau perdre mon temps.

« Bien sûr. Merci pour ta perspicacité Drago », pensa la jeune femme. Elle se concentra, et ce rendit compte ,que, ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était lui parler. La potion qui était le but n'était devenue qu'un prétexte pour le voir finalement. Alors non ce qu'elle désirait vraiment n'était plus un laboratoire pour faire des potions, il s'agirait plutôt d'un salon de thé maintenant si on en suit la logique, se dit la jeune femme en souriant. Elle ne pensait pas à la bonne chose, c'est pour cela que la porte ne s'ouvrait jamais.

La jeune femme était toujours en train de marcher pour réfléchir, et le bruit de la porte la fit sursauter. Elle ne savait pas si elle tomberait sur une salle des potions, et étrangement, c'est ce qu'elle espérait le plus à présent. Mais on ne peut tromper la magie, et quand la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, elle eut presque un mouvement de recul, mais Drago était déjà entré.

Un magnifique salon avait pris place en face d'eux. Deux grand fauteuil de cuir marron bordé de bois accompagnant un canapé du même acabit décoré de coussins aux couleurs sobre reposaient à leur gauche. Le tout accommodé autour d'une table basse d'une rondeur parfaite, qui était non loin d'une cheminée en marbre. Dans le fond de la salle, qui devait mesurer trente mètres carré, se dressait une bibliothèque en bois sculptées aux portes de verre laissant apparaitre des livres relié aux couvertures de cuirs épais. A côté se trouvait un bar et un contoire à pâtisserie, Moldu et sorcière. Jesse remarqua aussi un magnifique tourne disque en platine dans le coin droit de la pièce.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Finit par demander Drago brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

\- Il y a des livres sur le Quidditch, des recettes de potions et l'Histoire de Serpentard. Je ne pense pas que cette salle est été faites uniquement pour moi fit remarquer Jesse, qui s'était avancé près de la bibliothèque.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, lui rappela Drago.

\- Comme si il y avait besoin de demander. Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? Je me fais un thé, tu veux quelque chose ?

Drago était sidéré par la façon dont tout semblait normal pour Jesse. Ils avaient atterri dans un salon, certes très beau, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu à la base. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il y avait des choses qui lui correspondaient aussi. Cela voudrait donc dire que la salle pouvait deviner ce que désirent deux personnes en même temps ? Et donc, par déduction logique, lui avait besoin de se détendre visiblement, vu la lecture et la qualité des fauteuils.

Mais la situation était vraiment trop étrange. Se retrouver comme ça avec elle, dans une intimité pareil alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis un certain temps. Et cette fille. Il avait été désagréable, méchant, froid, il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle était toujours la même, toujours présente, elle lui parlait comme si ils étaient amis, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de se voir. Elle n'avait pas de rancœur. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'anormal.

Voyant que la jeune femme le dévisageait, il entra dans son jeu, de toute façon il n'avait rien de plus important à faire pour le moment :

\- Une bière au beurre.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être interdit au mineur ? dit-elle en ouvrant la bouteille. Oh mon Dieu ! S'interrompit-elle

Jesse posa la bière sur le bar et sortie une boite en bois sculpté, représentant un arbre dont le nom lui échappait. Elle reconnut seulement le symbole de Mars ainsi qu'une pierre appelé « œil-de-tigre ». La boite s'ouvrit sur des cigarettes. Elle n'avait pas fumé depuis qu'elle était partie en vacance chez sa tante. Elle sortit une blonde et la posa sur ses lèvres. Elle utilisa un _Incendio_ très bien maitrisé pour l'allumer. La première bouffée de fumé entra dans ses poumons, ressortant un peu moins chargé. Elle soupira de soulagement, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Elle remarqua que la fumée ne laissait aucune odeur, les cigarettes devaient être ensorcelées.

\- Remarque, ça aussi c'est interdit au mineur. Pensa Jesse à voix haute.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu aux réflexions de Jesse, il s'était contenté d'attraper sa bière et de s'assoir dans le canapé dos au bar. La Gryffondor finit sa cigarette en silence, et prit le thé qui avait fini d'infuser. Elle rejoignit le Serpentard et préféra s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté, pour ne pas être directement en face de lui.

La jeune femme enleva ses rangers et s'assied en tailleur. Elle portait un short noir avec des revers gris et des collants en laine noir eux aussi. Elle portait un pull à manche longue gris, très simple. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la rentrée, ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules à présent. Elle souffla sur son thé, qu'elle tenait à deux mains comme par habitude. Jesse se perdit dans ses pensées, rongées par toutes sortes d'émotions négatives.

Elle leva les yeux sur Drago qui était dans le même état qu'elle visiblement. Il semblait encore plus préoccupé qu'au début de l'année, et à bout de force. Décidément ils étaient bien mal en point l'un comme l'autre. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, mais s'il n'était pas partit, il avait surement un peu envie d'être ici, ou en tout cas cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Elle prit la parole :

\- Tu as des animaux de compagnie ? Lâcha-t-elle totalement au hasard.

\- Non. Répondit-il sèchement, comme pour clore définitivement la conversation.

\- Je crois qu'on n'est pas parti sur de bonnes bases... Remarqua Jesse.

\- Je crois qu'on n'aurait jamais dû commencer à se parler.

\- Le fait est que l'on se parle. Et qu'on est ici tous les deux. Répondit-elle sans prêter attention à la méchanceté de Drago. Si tu es ici, ce n'est pas contre ta volonté. Maintenant je ne t'empêche pas de partir. Mais si tu restes, fait au moins l'effort d'être polie s'il te plait. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoins d'oublier nos problèmes. Et cet endroit est parfait pour ça. Personnellement je compte y revenir quand j'aurais des poses. A toi de voir ce que tu fais.

Drago eu un moment de réflexion elle avait, encore une fois, raison. Il ne perdrait rien à être ici. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, il faisait chaud, les fauteuils étaient confortables et il y avait de quoi boire et manger. Et il vrai qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait s'éloigner de ses problèmes ici, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui était en train de finir son thé. Elle avait remonté légèrement une de ses manches, et le jeune homme pu apercevoir une épaisse marque rosissante, partant du bas de son poignet et remontant plus loin que ce que son pull laissait apparaitre _. Je pourrais te faire des choses qui te feront regretter de ne pas t'être toi-même donné la mort plus tôt_. Il lui avait dit cela sans savoir. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tendance à dire des choses sans en mesurer la porter. Surtout avec elle. Il attrapa sa bière et finit par prendre la parole:

\- Et toi, tu as des animaux, à par ton « chat ». lâcha-t-il.

\- Oui, on avait deux Abraxans, et j'étais amie avec un Sombral. Maintenant j'ai Wink, qui me tient compagnie. Répondit-elle en posant sa tasse vide. C'est quoi ta couleur préféré, enchaina-t-elle, sachant que Drago n'ajouterai rien de plus.

\- C'est quoi tes questions Lewis ? dit-il en levant les yeux.

\- J'essaye d'apprendre à te connaitre, fait un effort, Malfoy. Répondit-elle froidement.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais me connaitre. Lâchât-il avec un rictus de mépris.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie. Répondit-elle simplement, en allumant une autre cigarette.

Décidément cette fille était tarée. Et complétement sans gêne. Ou totalement masochiste. Il ne faisait aucuns efforts et elle arrivait à l'apprécier après tout ça. Pourquoi elle voulait le connaitre ? Pourquoi elle faisait tous ces efforts ? Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. Cette fille était une énigme totale. Mais au moins, il avait l'impression d'être loin de tout quand elle était là.

\- Alors ? Demanda Jesse en prenant une bouffé de fumée.

\- Le bleu foncée. Comment tu as pu apprivoiser un Sombral ? Ajoutât-il, se prenant au jeu.

\- J'ai vu un homme se suicider quand j'étais enfant, et j'ai commencé à voir un cheval squelettique avec une tête de dragon. Il venait me voir tous les jours. Tu sais, ils sont inoffensif, c'est juste qu'ils font peur à cause de leur rapport à la mort. Mais ils ne sont pas méchant, ils sont même craintifs.

\- Je vois. Répondit Drago toujours surpris par la façon détaché dont la jeune femme parlait de certaines choses. Tu vis près d'une forêt ? Je crois que les Sombrals aiment les endroits sombres non ?

\- Oui, on avait une forêt, il devait vivre là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, dit-elle pensive.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu parles au passé.

\- Parce que c'est mon passé. Mon présent c'est cette école. Dit-elle sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à poursuivre.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment et pourquoi tu es venu ici. Répondit Drago en changeant de sujet.

Jesse expliqua au jeune homme de la même manière qu'elle avait expliqué à Hermione, en omettant l'histoire de ses parents.

\- Au fait, tant que j'y pense, je voulais m'excuser pour la fois où tu t'es pris un coup à cause de moi.

\- C'est bon. Répondit Drago qui n'avait pas envie de reparler de ça. Tant qu'on est dans les excuses et les remercîment, merci pour la potion. Ajoutât-il sèchement.

\- Oh il n'y a pas de quoi, j'espère qu'elle t'a servi. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- D'ailleurs, tu nous as fait quoi le lendemain ? Tu as décidé un faire un stage chez Pomfresh ?

\- Ah ça… Oui, j'étais juste très fatiguée. Je te remercie au fait.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sais que tu as voulu passer à l'infirmerie, Hermione m'en a parlé.

\- Je passais par là par hasard. Lâchât-il.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu me mens. Alors je te remercie.

Le garçon se contenta de marmonner vaguement et le sujet dériva un peu, ils parlèrent de leurs nourritures préférées, ou de la saison de l'année qu'ils aimaient le moins et ils s'accordèrent pour dire que les Bondimons étaient quand même une des créatures les plus écœurantes du monde magique. Une sorte de complicité commençait à apparaitre entre les deux jeunes gens, pas de celles qui semble magique, mais plutôt comme s'il s'était toujours connu. L'atmosphère s'était détendue et ils parlaient naturellement. Vint une question posée par Jesse, la jeune femme ne se doutant pas de la réponse qui allait s'en suivre.

\- Qu'elles sont les choses que tu détestes le plus, à part les Bandimons bien sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les Moldus je pense. Et tous ce qui en dérive. Tous ces êtres inférieurs qui pensent nous être égaux. Répondit le garçon, presque machinalement.

Jesse manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de bière qu'elle s'était servi peu de temps avant. En lui parlant elle avait oublié les avertissements de ses amis. Elle ne pensait plus à son arrogance outrancière et a son manque de tact. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle était énervée.

\- Comment ça nous ? demanda-t-elle en contenant sa rage.

\- Nous, les sangs purs. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu traines avec Granger.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je suis une sang pure Malfoy ? Mon habilité en sortilèges ? Mes connaissances en sorcelleries, ou le fait que tu arrives à discuter avec moi ? Je ne suis pas une « sang pure » comme tu dis si bien. Et ça me dégoute que tu puisses penser de la sorte. J'avais oublié à quel point tu vis dans un monde stéréotypé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on persiste à se parler en fait.

La jeune femme posa son verre, et se leva sans même regarder le Serpentard.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Luna

**Chapitre Huit : Luna.**

Drago n'était pas allé en botanique ce matin, d'ailleurs il n'y allait plus du tout en fait. Comme il l'avait aimablement souligné à Jesse, il n'en avait pas besoin. Cela lui fit penser à elle. Quand la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce le vendredi d'avant, il était resté un moment seul. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle était sang-mêlé. Pourtant beaucoup de choses auraient pu l'avertir s'il l'avait _voulu_. Comme le fait qu'elle fumait des cigarettes ou qu'elle buvait du thé qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout le reste elle aurait pu l'apprendre en cours, mais pas ce genre d'habitude.

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il lui sautait aux yeux, car il était inconcevable pour lui d'apprécier quelqu'un qui avait du sang Moldu. Cette dissonance était tellement forte, qu'il n'était pas possible pour le garçon d'admettre les deux réalités en même temps, son esprit avait donc lui-même choisit d'ignorer l'une des deux informations.

Le jeune homme était dans la salle commune de sa maison, il venait de rentrer de la salle sur demande. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminé sur laquelle était posé toute sortes de crânes. Drago était face à un dilemme. Il savait qu'il avait la possibilité d'aller dans la salle sur demande maintenant, et d'y retrouver Jesse. Mais il ignorait qu'elle réaction celle-ci aurait et surtout la cause de sa propre motivation à la rejoindre. Elle avait du sang moldu, mais il s'était lui-même fait la réflexion il y a peu que voué une haine sans nom aux sorcier qui ne sont pas comme lui était peut-être stupide. Il finit par se décider à se lever, il improviserait une fois arrivé là-bas.

Sur le chemin, Drago se demanda si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Il entra quand même dans le salon. Jesse était allongé sur le canapé, son bras dans le vide, une cigarette à moitié consumé entre les doigts. Elle portait un pantalon slim gris clair, ayant de l'argenté sur les côtés et des rangers mal lacé. Son pull en laine noire épaisse était laqué d'argent lui aussi.

La jeune femme avait dû s'endormir il y a peu, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas éteint sa cigarette. Drago prit la blonde entre ses doigts et l'écrasa dans le cendrier qui contenait déjà un nombre étonnamment élevé de mégots. Le jeune homme s'assied et se surpris à l'observer. Même endormie, elle semblait soucieuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Pourtant, et il détesta l'avouer, elle était belle. Ses taches de sons étaient moins visibles qu'au début de l'année, et ses cheveux semblaient plus longs. Il remarqua que la jeune femme était maigre, et pâle. Des cernes creusaient le dessous de ses yeux. Drago s'approcha quand il l'a vit s'agiter de nouveau, de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

Jesse était dans son jardin, en compagnie de son Sombral. Elle lui racontait comment, un jour, elle avait sans le vouloir shooté dans un gnome qu'elle avait pris pour une pierre. Pendant qu'elle commençait une autre phrase, le cheval noir poussa un hennissement déchirant, se cabra et tomba en poussière dans des lambeaux purulents de chair et d'os. Dans l'amas de chair méphitique encore chaud, elle distingua le regard terrifié de ce qui fut son ami.

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa maison. Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait, cette dernière s'enfonçait dans l'horizon. Elle manqua de trébucher et s'arrêtât. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit trois hommes, leurs capes noir battant au vent, leurs regards vides la scrutant. Ils se dirigeaient vers elle. Un cri de terreur sortis de sa bouche malgré elle, et elle s'efforça une nouvelle fois de rattraper sa maison.

Les hommes s'approchaient. Quand inévitablement, ils la rattrapèrent, la jeune femme se heurta à la porte de la maison qui s'était rapproché d'un seul coup. Elle voulut entrer, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Jesse se retourna et ferma les yeux quand les mages noires fondirent sur elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Elle se pétrifia. La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais il lui était impossible d'attraper la poigné, comme si cette dernière passait à travers ses doigts.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle entendit tout, absolument tout. Les hurlements de sa mère, le bruit du corps inanimé de son père tombant sur le sol. Puis plus rien. Elle se laissa tomber devant la porte, et elle entendit le bruit de suffocation de sa mère derrière celle-ci. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur, à supplier, et à frapper à s'en briser les phalanges contre cette porte éternellement close.

La jeune femme se réveilla en pleure, le souffle court. Quand elle vit Drago à genoux à côté d'elle, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le jeune homme eu le temps de se relever avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle allait faire une crise. Comme _ce jour_. La jeune femme était à bout de nerf depuis bien longtemps. Elle était vulnérable et il le savait. La rage monta en elle, alimenté par la douleur du rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre le control. Une nouvelle fois. Qu'il allait la voir tel qu'elle était, froide et cruelle. Elle se mit à trembler, et essaya de contenir cette rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Cette profonde envie de violence toujours tapie en elle, toujours à l'affut. _Inferieur_. Elle lâcha prise.

Dégage d'ici. Assena-t-elle sans le regarder.

Tu…

Je quoi Malfoy ? Commença-t-elle en se levant. Je quoi ? Je suis impur peut être ? Ou trop conne pour comprendre que tu me déteste ? Trop conne pour comprendre que tu te sers de moi pour ne pas être seul ? Je veux que tu dégages de cette pièce. Ne me force pas à devenir violente. Lança-t-elle dans un cri de rage.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme qui venait de se lever, les poings serrés. Il sentait bien qu'elle essayait de résister. Alors pour la première fois, il prit la parole dans une volonté d'apaisement :

Je ne te déteste pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même je ne serais pas là sinon. Admit il à contre cœur. Cette salle ne t'est pas réservée, et je suis convaincu que je pourrais la faire apparaître seul. Alors non, je ne pars pas. Conclut-il dans un calme impressionnant.

Jesse s'était assise de nouveau, la réalité la rattrapa peu à peu. Il ne la détestait pas. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre visiblement. La jeune femme mit la tête dans ses mains, comme pour se concentrer. Elle trouve ça tellement dérangeant de la part du jeune homme. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient eu de la chance qu'elle se calme. Car la seule fois où elle avait lacher prise, elle avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Elle sortit la tête de ses mains, et vit que Drago c'était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir à côté d'elle et qu'il buvait du jus de citrouille. La jeune femme poussa un long soupire.

Passe-moi une cigarette s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Et cela dura un bon moment, Jesse fumait silencieusement. La jeune femme était en train d'évaluer la situation. Ils se retrouvaient toujours au même stade. Mais visiblement aucuns des deux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre. Elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de travers. Leur relation était étrange. Et cela était dû au fait qu'elle reposait sur des non-dits, du dénie et de la rancœur. Alors le plus simple serait de tout recommencer. Même si avec lui ce serait compliqué. Même s'il était un insupportable fils de riche mal éduqué. La jeune femme était suffisamment intelligente pour voir qu'elle tenait à lui. Le fin de sa cigarette se consuma toute seule, et elle écrasa donc un mégot de toute façon déjà éteint. Ce serait sa dernière tentative. Jesse pris une grande inspiration et se lança :

Je m'appelle Jesse Lewis, je suis née en écosse, je suis Française et Ecossaise, Sorcière et Moldu. J'ai 16 ans, et je suis très doué en sortilèges, il m'arrive d'ailleurs souvent d'en créer. Je suis nulle en potions, mais ça tu le sais. J'ai un chat, et je fume des blondes. J'aime les créatures fantastiques, l'orange et les sucreries. Je suis plutôt mené par mes émotions. Et j'adore le thé.

Drago comprit qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois tout de recommencer à zéro. Cette fille était intelligente et très patiente. Si elle n'avait pas eu toutes ces qualités, il ne se serait pas attardé à la côtoyer en apprenant qu'elle avait du sang Moldu. Mais elle l'intriguait, elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Elle avait une force intérieure absolument surprenante. S'il était venu c'était pour une bonne raison. La voir. Maintenant il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes.

Et moi Drago Malfoy. Je suis sorcier, né le 5 juin 1980. J'ai 16 ans, j'aime les potions, et j'ai une prédisposition à l'occlumancie. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, où nous allons encore faire comme si de rien était ?

J'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. Je suis désolée, je ne suis plus moi-même quand je suis énervée.

Tu veux en parler ?

La Gryffondor dévisageait le Serpentard. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils se connaissaient, et c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait une chose de pareil. C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question sincère, la première fois qu'il l'invitait à avoir une vraie conversation. Sans faux semblant, sans obligation.

Alors Jesse se laissa aller, elle se confia, ses parents, ces cauchemars qui lui faisait haïr la nuit, L'angoisse de se retrouver seule, la peur de perdre le peu qu'il lui reste, et ce vide qu'elle ressentait. Le jeune homme en face d'elle écoutait attentivement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi elle était si étrange, pourquoi elle avait besoin de ses potions. Il se sentit plus proche d'elle après tout cela.

Quant à Jesse, elle se sentait mieux de pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Même s'il était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé se confier. Mais visiblement il était dans le même état qu'elle et ils ne se seraient certainement jamais rapprochés sinon. Elle alluma une autre cigarette. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit un court instant le contact de la main de Drago sur la sienne. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait plus sa cigarette dans la main, et le jeune homme était en train de l'écraser dans le cendrier. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il se leva.

Tu veux manger ? Parce qu'il est déjà 12 :30.

La jeune femme aurait grandement eu le temps de finir sa cigarette mais elle ne dit rien. Elle suivit le jeune homme et sortit de la pièce. Ils se séparèrent dès la sortie de la salle, sans dire un mot, comme si cela était quelque chose de normal.

Jesse s'assied comme si de rien était à côté de Ginny, espérant que personne ne lui poserait de question sur son retard. Ron allait prendre la parole quand l'arrivée de Luna l'en empêcha. Une fois que la jeune femme fut installé, et qu'elle eut finit son habituel discours sur les créatures qui pourrait éventuellement vous rendre fou sans que vous le sachiez, elle commença à manger. Jesse échappa à l'interrogatoire pour cette fois. Mais quand le repas du soir arriva, Ron ne désespéra pas. Et posa la question tant redouté :

Ca faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas arrivé en retard un mercredi midi. Lui fit-il remarquer.

Je sais, c'est exactement ce que me disais figure toi ! J'étais avec Wink et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Alors ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu dans les couloirs avec Drago Malfoy ce midi ? Demanda Luna d'un air totalement innocent.

La scène qui en suivit fut mémorable. Jesse regarda Luna avec de grands yeux, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec une part de tarte à la citrouille, et Ron se retourna vers Harry qui laissa tomber sa fourchette. L'affection que Jesse avait pour Luna s'évanouit d'un coup. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide. A quel moment c'est elle dit que ce serait une bonne idée de dire ça ? Elle se servait de son cerveau par moment ? Elle devait être une réserve naturelle de ces foutu bestioles dont elle parlait tout le temps.

Dans peu de temps elle devrait se justifier et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle avait besoin de temps et Hermione ne lui en laisserait pas. D'ailleurs la brune s'était déjà retournée vers elle :

Dis-moi qu'elle se trompe. Et ne me dis pas que le garçon que tu vois c'est Malfoy. Chuchota Hermione.

Jesse avait oublié ce léger détail, elle était encore plus mal qu'elle le pensait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Drago qui n'avait visiblement rien entendu. Hermione la dévisageait, elle était mal.

Il m'aide à améliorer des potions, en échange je lui donne des recettes qui ne sont pas répertorié. Lâcha Jesse en soupirant.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Harry est très bon, on aurait pu t'aider. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec lui ! Lui répondit Ron

Mais c'est quoi le problème à la fin ! Je n'ai aucun souci avec lui moi !

Jesse. Intervint Harry. Son père est un mange-mort. Il est fort probable qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

La jeune femme se décomposa. Bordel. Un mange-mort. Un foutu mange-mort. Elle sentit un déchirement au fond d'elle. Un sang-pur mal élevé passe encore. Mais un fils de mange-mort. Bordel. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'avait toujours rien répondu à Harry, et tout le monde la regardait. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Sans prévenir, elle se leva, et quitta la Grande Salle avant la fin du repas.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Jesse était allongée sur le canapé du salon de la salle sur demande. Une cigarette à la main. Si le père de Drago était un mange-mort, une sale pourriture, il n'en était pas forcément de même pour son fils se dit-elle. Elle n'allait pas faire pareil que les autres, et le juger sans apprendre à le connaître. Elle n'avait pas été élevée comme ça. Mais cela lui faisait énormément de mal de savoir qu'il avait été élevé par un monstre. La jeune femme comprenait mieux certains raisonnements qu'avait le jeune homme et cela la rassura un peu malgré tout. Il avait bel et bien été formaté depuis la naissance pour être un gentil petit apprenti mange-mort. Mais elle savait qu'il était plus intelligent que cela. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Du moins elle l'espérait.

La jeune femme avait pris le temps de bien réfléchir, et elle ne changerait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Drago. Elle lui en parlerait peut être, ça elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle ne changerait pas sa façon d'être pour des rumeurs infondé ou à cause de son géniteur. Elle espéra d'ailleurs ne jamais rencontrer cet énergumène. La jeune femme se leva péniblement et rejoignit son dortoir pour enfin aller dormir.


End file.
